Until You Came To Save Me
by SoEul1996
Summary: How many times he thought about it? Everytime he looked at her he thought how lucky he is because he have her by his side...She saved him...But the truth is the other way around...It was him who saved her...Mainly about SoEul mates but also some JaeBin and JunDi moments
1. UYCTSM Prologue Part 1

Prologue : Part 1

Nothing...Abseloutly nothing...Colors faded from her life long time ago,now all what is left for her is a broken life,no one to lean on,no shoulder to cry on,no place to go to,who would've ever thought that the girl who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth would became like this?Since that unfaithful day her life turned 360 degree,in just one day everything turned up-side-down,she lost everything...

Flashback:

*She was never a morning person,specially after staying awake 'till the wee hours,but strange enough,today she felt the urge of waking-up,because today is the day,everything will be over:All those never ending lessons,boring teachers and stupid school activities all the hypocrite & fake smiles that she have to give to her called friends or should she better say "Pets"?the dates with her three boyfriends,oh yes she was a play-girl,toying with guys feelings and reject them once they became boring,love was inexistant in her dictionary,no one could ever stand on her way or critique her,she is the high school princess. Glamour ,popularity, money, all what a person need to be well treated by everyone . It was her high school graduation day,lucky enough for her she managed to do it,actually she was never intrested in studies,she already knew that omma and appa's fortune's wating for her,but she was smart enough to know that the diploma will be usefull one day or another.

*Dressed in a red Vira-Wang summer dress and black high heels,and after adding a make-up touch,she looked at her reflexion in the mirror and a satisfaied smile crossed her mouth,then she puted her Channel n°5 fragrence,and grabed a black Miu-Miu handbag . Once in the dinning room,she found her parents chatting:

"Good morning"She said and kissed her parents cheeks  
"Hello princess"Answered the older woman"How was your night?"  
"Perfect!I slept like a baby"  
"Princess!"Yelled jokingly the woman  
"Okey okey you got me I haven't slept 'till 4 a.m,I couldn't help being exited for today,pleeeeease don't get mad at me"The girl said with a puppy eyes  
"Alright then I'll only forgive you because it's your big day,so how are you feeling?too happy for your graduation?"  
"Oh yes appa,more than you could ever know"replayed the girl  
"Oh I can't belive that my little baby is finally graduating,I still remember like if that was yesterday your first day in school"the woman said now with tears in her eyes  
"Omma come on it's not time to cry"  
"My princess is right the queen shouldn't be crying on such a happy day"  
"Said the king who spent the last night awake worrying about his daughter who will soon go to live along in a forein country"  
"Hey you weren't supposed to tell her this now she will think that her father is a vulnerable man"  
"Aren't you?"Said the young lady who was now laughing out loud

*They spent the breakfast time laughing and enjoying eachother's company,Yeah,this is the mask she put on in front of them:The little innocent girl instead of the wrecked high school princess,but one thing was sure,the few moments she spend with her parents are the best,and unfortunelly for her moments like this are rare because of their full scheduels and buisness . Once breakfast was done:

"So are you guys coming with me now?"  
"I'm sorry princess but right now we have an important meeting but I promess we'll make it to your graduation on time arasso?"  
"Ne I trust you appa,I have to go now bye"And she kissed her parents's cheeks

*Turning to go,a strange feeling got her,she felt her heart tighten,then in a blink of an eye she ran to her omma and appa and hugged them like if there's no tomorrow,and without warning tears started to run down her face

"What's going on So Eun?"Worried the woman due to her daughter's sudden attitude

She didn't answer,she just huged them tightly and closed her eyes

"Princess is everything okey?"The man now was wrapping his arms around his beloved daughter  
"I love you"The girl adjusted her self and wipped her tears and gave her parents a small smile  
"Okey a lot of love"said the older lady"we love you too baby"

*Then the smile on her face grew bigger,and with that she waved goodbye to the ones who brought her to each step she take,the strange feeling in her heart keeps on growing,'What is this all about?' 'Why am I feeling like this?'and a lot of quetions like this were playing in her mind driving her crazy

3 hours later

*Ever since this morning,she was all but okey,she was absent minded,daydreaming,she didn't even pay attention to her "friends" when they were talking about the trip to Paris in a week . Three hours passed,and in less than an 15minutes she will be a graduated girl,but,one thing is missing:Her parents aren't here yet,and the oddest thing is that they are not answering their phones

*Five minutes:Now she was more than stressed,a mixture of feelings are geting on her nerves,she is looking for them everywhere with her eyes,but with no success,she left them over then 20messages on their phones,now all she want to do is to go looking for them,screw up for the graduation,and screw up for the diploma . Her train of thoughts was caught when the guy next to her decided to butt in:

"Hey beauty,what's with the scared face?You look great but that expression on your pretty face doesn't suit you"  
"It's not time for your stupid flirting So Pyo"she told her current boyfriend still looking at the entrence with a concerned face  
"Yah So Eun,what are you looking for?"Asked Geun Young,her best friend  
"My parents hasn't come yet,I tried to call them but they don't answer their phones"answred a pale So Eun  
"Oh come on I'm sure they are on their way,or they could just still in one of their meetings"Said Geun Young  
"Or they just forgot"Answered a careless So Pyo  
"Both of you get lost right now from my sight,my parents promessed this morning that they'll come,and for nothing in the world they will miss my graduation" answered an alarmed So Eun  
"What's the matter with you So Eun y..."So Pyo was caught in the middle of his sentence when a voice spoke

"And now let's call our high school princess,Miss Chu So Eun"

*So Eun was surprised when she heard her name being called,she didn't even get up from her sit,she only realised that she have to go on stage when the emcee called her name once again,slowly,she headed to the stage always keeping an eye on the crowd,and when the principal handed her the diploma,she used all her strengh to flash a fake smile to the crowd and bow to them,while they were claping for her, While scaning the crowd she didn't fail to notice So Pyo's hand in Geun Young's,but now all what matters for her is her appa and omma

*The ride to the house seemed like forever,she didn't attend the mega party that was thrown in her high school,she didn't even wait 'till the graduation ceremony's end,once off the stage,she immediatlly ran to her car and headed to her house,all what was on her mind is worry about her parents,because she knew that they could miss her graduation only if a bad thing had happened to them,but deep down inside she wished she was wrong and that they were safe and sound,and she tried as much as she can to convince her self that her mind was making wrong assumptions , When she arrived,everything seemed normal and quiet much to her dismay,then she went all the way to the kitchen where she found the maids:

"Yan Kyo,where are appa and amma?"Asked So Eun in a normal tone trying to cover the fact that she was freaking out  
The maid looked at her with a surprised face,"Wasn't this little brat supposed to be in her graduation?"Wondered the maid in her mind,"I don't know Miss Chu,they left right after you this morning"  
"Didn't they comeback after that or at least call to informe that they will be late or something?"Now the worry was more visible on her face  
"I'm sorry Miss Chu they didn't,by this time they are supposed to be at your graduation,is there something wrong?"  
"N..N..No,Go back to work"Replayed the young Chu Investments heiress, Someting wrong?Of cousre something was wrong!her parents are nowhere to be found

*She was about to leave the kitchen when her phone suddenly rang,she look at the ID and she breathed deeply before answering:

"Omma!Where are you?I'm so mad at you and appa!I can't belive you skipped my gradua..."She was speaking too fast when she was cut  
"Miss Chu this is not your mother I'm butler Kang"His voice was shaking and he was obviously out of breath  
"Kang Ajusshi?What are you doing with omma's phone?"Now was her turn to be out of breath  
"Something really bad happened Miss Chu"These words froze her brain,she imagined the worst scenarios,maybe they were abducted?Perphaps a bad investment and they lost everything?But Butler Kang's answer was the last thing that she could ever imagine  
"They were on their way to your school when Mr Chu and Mrs Lee's car got out off the road a-an-and..."The poor man was unable to complete his sentence  
"And what?!"Yelled a shocked So Eun  
"Your mother left her phone in the office and it cut my attention when it rang,and the call was from the hospital and...I'm sorry...All my condoleances Miss Chu"

*She was there,standing in the middle of the kitchen the two maids were looking at her ; The blood drained from her face and stoped in her veines,her eyes were almost out of there orbs,her feet became jello,then right there right then the phone met the kitchen floor and was soon followed by her knees and in a blink of an eye she collapsed entirelly before the maids rush to her side

Prologue part1

So,what do you guys think? I'm dying to know about your opinions should I carry on?  
Stay tuned Part 2 is coming right noooooooow !

Review Critic Propose!


	2. UYCTSM Prologue Part 2

Prologue : Part 2

3 Days later:

*All the people standing in the rain under their umbrellas were dressed in black,employies,friends,neighbours,and a lone family member were crying the loss of two good persons,who are now lifeless bodies in a coffin under the ground . All the eyes were on the sobring girl next to the graves...The funeral ended and all people left execpt for her and her late parents's loyal butler,he went to bid goodbyes to the leaving people and when he cameback he found her laying in the middle of the two graves crying her pain out,soaked to the bones due to the rain that just fall harder like if the heavens were also crying with her , Feeling pitty,Mr Kang ran to the young lady that he consider as his own daughter and carried her to the car that was heading to the now empty house

*She wished it is just a bad dream,a nightmarre,that she will wake up and find them in the kitchen,and that they will go with her to the graduation and be proud of her,that they'll go on a summer vacation to the Bahamas like the old days . But the house's quitteness bring her back to the harsh reality:They'll never be back from that eternal sleep . She was left along verses the world

2 Months later:

*So Eun's life turned up side down,yeah litterarly,just a month ago everybody was jealousing her,now everybody get goosebumps from the thought of being in her shoes . The news spreded faster than the lightning all across the globe,and the journalistes were ligning in front of the massion where she live trying to catch a glimpse of the sol heiress of the late people . They even tried to climb her room balcony but were stopped by the security before doing anything . She spent all her time in their bedroom sheeding the remaining tears in her body,leaving it only for biological needs , She refused So Pyo and Geun Young and everybody's calls or visites,became a zombie-looking like,her brown eyes were now swollen and lifeless,her cheeckbones started to appear,she lost almost half her weight,maids were out off ideals how to feed her . It's only thanks to Mr Kang's wife Da Hana that So Eun got out of her shell . Da Hana convinsed So Eun that her parents would want her to move on in her life,that she is torturing them in their graves.

*But the worse thing that happened to her after her parent's passed away was definetively her uncle (Her father's brother and her only living family member),This one arrived a month after the tragedy,he claimed that he is affected by his brother and sister in-law's death,and that now he is here to take care of the nine-teen years old girl . She was smart enough to smell something fishy in this story,she didn't buy what he was selling,why is he back now after his brother's death?The last time she heard about him was ten years ago,and she knew that he and her late father had an heritage problem and that they cut communication with eachother,so the simplest assumption she made about his comeback is definetevely the company and the money. Her assumptions were confirmed when he took over the company and that she's still under the legal age(21) and unexperimented as an excuse,and the problem was that she couldn't say a word about it,she was still broken and weak to stand against him.

*Things got more out of control when her dear uncle Chu Jung Woo decided to force her to marry one of his friends'son,it was the last straw that broke the camel's back,she screamed,shouted,said all what was on her mind about him,so he did the last expected thing ever:He slaped her hard that she felt on the ground in shock,and ordered the valets to lock her in her room . She was under the shock for three days,all the house staff felt sorry for her,they couldn't belive how their young Mistress was treathed by her heartless uncle,so in order to help her,Mr Kang and his wife Mrs Da who became like So Eun's parents,decided to talk to the tiran to soften his heart about his niece,but all they got was being fired . Things got worse when So Eun knew about it,she refused to eat,she was dying in front of the house staff and no one could've talked with her uncle,so one day,Yan Kyo,the maid decided have a conversation with her,a conversation that changed the twist of events:

*As all these days that she've been locked in her room,Yan Kyo used the key to open So Eun's door,and as always she find her sitting on her bed looking in front of her . Yan Kyo felt the tears in her eyes for what is happening to So Eun,but she forced herself to smile to the statue that wasn't even looking at her,she looked at the table beside the bed and wasn't surprised at all when she found the food that she putted there yesterday untouched,just like yesterday and the day before,and all the days since the slap . She putted the plat next to the old one and sat next to the poor girl on the bed:

"Your food is ready Miss"

*No answer

"Why are you doing this to yourself Miss Chu?Do you think that not eating will get you something?All the people in this house are worried about you,it's been two weeks since you ate anything you'll kill yourself and belive me HE will not care,you'll make him happy"She knew that talking this way about her new boss is not the smartest thing to do if she want to keep her job,but she couldn't see So Eun like this"If I were you I would just accept the marriage so I can get out of this four walls at least until you turn 21,right then you can comeback and get back what is yours,it's just three years"Seing that the young lady didn't react,she lost hope in convincing her,she stood up and carried the yesterday plat"Or I would just runaway from this hell"she added to herself in a whispper . Unknown to her,So Eun heard her last sentence and looked at her while she was heading to the door

"Can I ask you something?"Spoke So Eun in a weak voice for the first time in two weeks

Yan Kyo thought that she was dreaming,but once she saw the girl looking at her,she putted the plat and rushed to kneel in front of her,and took her hand in hers:

"Anything for you Miss Chu"Answered the maid in a soft rassuring voice

So Eun,stayed silent for a while before mutering"Do you have Kang Ajusshi and Da Hana Ajhuma's adress?"  
Yan Kyo was surprised by her request but answered it anyway"I heard they went back to Incheon,Mrs Da's parents own a farm there it's famous for selling vegetables...Why do you ask Miss Chu?"

*So Eun was silent again and refused to talk once more,Yan Kyo understood and went out of the room leaving a thinking So Eun along in her room . She made her mind:She's going to elope from this house

*It was midnight,everything was quiet,all what could be heard was the loud snoring of the tiran . Dressed in a blue jeans,a black jacket and sneakers,So Eun tip toed and opened her balcony door,lucky enough for her,her room was in the first floor and she wasn't carrying any luggage . Once in the garden,she ran toward the street and from a public phone she called for a cab to drive her to the train station . When she got there,she booked a ticket to Incheon,and got into the train that was about to go . She felt free when the train moved,but she was still weak maybe she ate everything on the plate that Yan Kyo brought her,but she's not fully recovered,she also felt sleepy so she closed her eyes after all the trip from Busan to Incheon take two hours

*She was in a deep sleep when she felt a hand shaking her:

"Wake up young lady this is the last station"said the voice

*She then looked at her wrist wach and was surprised to see that it's 5 a.m,"If I slept for four hours that's mean that..."

"Where are we Ajusshi?"Asked So Eun who was afraid of hearing the answer  
The man looked at her like if she was an allien "We're in Seoul Miss"  
Her eyes widen in shock "But I was supposed to go to Incheon!"  
"This is not my problem,now if you may"He grabed her arm and pushed her out of the train

*So Eun looked around her,and spoted the tickets booth so she wanted to buy a ticket back to Incheon but she couldn't find her wallet,panic rushed to her:She is homeless without money in Seoul a city that she never visited and heard about it's dangeourness,specially in this early hour . She then headed to the entrence trying to figure out what to do . At this hour of the day,the street was still dim and quiet,taking a risk,she went walking through the dark streets . It was an hour later that she realised that she made the wrong decision when she heard voices that are probablly belongs to drunk people,men specifically:

"Yahhhh look over there(Hiccap)there's a hot chick(Hiccap)over theeeeeeeeeeere!"One of the voices said  
"Hey baby waiiiiiiit for uuuuus!"Replayed an other which caused her to shiver in fear

*She could hear them getting closer and closer so her mind recomended her to run,she strayed from the sidewalk and she didn't realise that she is in the middle of the street when suddenly a loud car horn was heard and before she could do anything she was flying in the air and hited the ground hard,and with that her eyes were closed and she clearly saw her parents wearing white smiling at her...

Flashback's End

Cast:

Kim So Eun As Ga Eul / Chu So Eun  
Kim Bum As So Yi Jeong  
Lee Min Jung As Ha Jae Kyung  
Kim Joon As Song Woo Bin  
Lee Min Ho As Gu Jun Pyo  
Go Hye Sun As Geum Jan Di  
Kim Hyun Joong As Yoon Ji Ho  
Moon Geun Young As Moon Geun Young  
Choi Jung Woo As Chu Jung Woo  
Jang Geun Suk As Jang Geun Suk  
Park Shin Hye As So Shin Hye

Prologue part 2

End of the prologue,it was late at night when I wrote this down so I'm not really sure about it

What do you think will happen to So Eun?Will she survive? Can't wait for your RCP (Review Critic Propose ;) )

Some of the characters will apear 'till the final chapters  
Take Care


	3. Chapter 1 : New Begining

Chapter 1:New Begining

"She moved her finger!"  
"OMG Are you sure?!"  
"Yeah!Just go get the doctor!"  
"Are you sure sure?I mean last time Dr Yoon almost kicked us out of the hospital for disturbing him!"  
"This time I'm sure,Cause She Squeezed My Hand Now Go Get That Doctor's Butt In Here Jan Di!"  
"No need for shouting Jae Kyung!"

A door was slamed,and the voice that was screaming a while ago soften and spook again:

"Hey sleeping beauty I know you squeezed my hand,I felt it!Come on I want you to wake up,I'm sure your parents and friends are worried about you and me and Jan Di too!We've been by your side since that unfaithful day a month ago pleaaase wake up w..."She was cut by an other voice  
"What's the matter now Miss Ha?"Asked an annoyed voice"Jan Di almost dragged me in here so I hope you have a valide excuse to distruct me this time again!"  
"Ga Eul squeezed my hand !"  
"Ga Eul who?"  
"Our laying friend here"Responded a third voice  
"We decided to call her Ga Eul since we found her in autumn and we don't know what to call her"  
"Oh well let's see here"In fact the doctor moved close to Ga Eul and checked her pulse,and her eyes then he pressed the red botton in the wall and started to check some other things with a serious expression on his face  
"Is every thing ok?"Asked Jan Di when suddenly two nurses rushed to the room one of them went to Dr Yoon's side while the other one pushed Jae Kyung and Jan Di out of the room and closed the door,the two friends stared at eachother in fear

20 minutes later the door opened and the nurses as well as Dr Yoon got our of the room,Jan Di dragged Jae Kyung with her toward the doctor:

"Yah how is she?"Yelled Jae Kyung  
"Nice way to talk to a doctor Miss Ha"Said Dr Yoon jookingly  
"Yah Ji Hoo you didn't answer us" Now was Jan Di's turn to yell  
"First of all stop yelling girls the other patients are going to sue you if you keep on doing it,second about Ga Eul,her situation is more severe than we thought,she totally recovered from the accident exept for her right foot,it still need some time to heal"He posed before he said"The thing is that she have lost her memory complitely,surprisingly her amnesia is not due to the accident but to a shock that she got way before it,remember what I told you when I checked for the first time after the accident on her she had an eating disorder and apperantly suffered from insomnia , I guess her brain reaction was "deliting" everything that happend to her"

*The girls were speechless after what Dr Yoon said,which surprised him . During this month,Jae Kyung and Jan Di came everyday to visit Ga Eul,since they found her laying in the middle on the street injured badly at 6:30 a.m and they rushed her to the hospital,Yoon Ji Hoo,a young doctor in his middle twenties,was the one who took care of her and also the one who had been unduring the two crazy friends,who became quickly his source of entertaiment

"Is she awake now?"Said the shorter one aka Jan Di  
"I thought you'd never ask,yes she is but..."He wasn't surprised when he was cut by Jae Kyung  
"Can we see her now Ji Hoo?"  
"As I was saying: BUT ,please don't brusk her or scare her she is still fragile and could easily refall in coma so please girls go easy on her"And he pated both girls'shoulders before leaving them

*A soft knock was heard before the door was open revealing two girls : The first one was short compared to the other one,her hair was a little bit surpassing her shoulders,her eyes were hasel colored,and she wore an apologetic smile on her face,she was dressed in simple blue shorts and yellow long sleeves T-shirt and ballerins in the same color . The second girl was longer,her also black hair was reaching the end of her back,her eyes were dim brown,and unlike her friend,she was dressed in a kneelenght black tube skirt and a formal jacket also black above a white chemise and toped it all with white silouettes

"Hey"Said the long haired girl "How are you feeling?"  
"G-Go-Good"Was all what the girl could say

*The room stayed quiet for a short while before

"Did the doctor tell you about what happend to you?"Asked the shorty  
"Yah Jan Di!Didn't Ji Hoo told us to go easy on her?Pabo"Whisppered Jae Kyung  
"I couldn't wait I needed to ask"  
"Y-Yeah he told me but I-I-I don't know who I am or even H-How I got here"The girl was shaking and the fear was visible on her face

*The girls spent the whole evening introducing themselves and telling her how they found her and that she didn't have any papers on her that could lead to who she is,they also told her that during her coma they used to call her Ga Eul because when they found her she was covred with some autumn leafs . The new named Ga Eul felt comfortable with the two girls,maybe she was lost,but Jan Di and Jae Kyung knew how to cheer her up...

*It was 8 p.m when Ga Eul felt as sleep,Jae Kyung and Jan Di were sitting in the cafe near the hospital,both of them were silent thinking about their new friend's miserable faith,a while after that a third person joined them:

"It's really weird to see you so quiet,I guess I'll never get used to this"Smirked Ji Hoo aka Dr Yoon  
"Do You think her memory will be back any time soon?"Asked Jan Di  
"I can't tell it depends on her ability to recover and her brain activity"Answered the wise young man  
"When will she be discharger Ji Hoo sunbae?"  
"She is under control this night Jae Kyung,if nothing go wrong I'll dicharge her tomorow afternoon...I'm more worried about where she'll go after that"  
"Well.."Jan Di and Jae Kyung exchanged a look "We were thinking to ask her to come and live with us since she have no place to go to and the house may not be so big but I think it's big enough for the three of us"Reaplayed Jae Kyung  
"I think it's a good idea"Said Ji Ho before drinking his Coffee

*15minutes later Jan Di left to her work leaving the doctor and her friend along:

"She's working hard isn't she?"Spoke the man"Is that bastard still bothering her?"  
"Yeah she's burying herself in work,and as you see the jerk changed her shift in the club to the night and she says that he don't annoy her anymore but I sense that she's not telling me the whole truth"  
"Next time don't listen to her and go to the police immediatly before trying to kill him yourself like last time"  
"I told her I'll find her a new job but she refuses to let me help her"  
"That's Jan Di"then he looked at her "How about your work?Is your boss hitting on you like Jan Di's?"  
"Oh no!Of course not,being Mr Song's secretary is the best job that I could ever ask for,he's being nice with me,he even gave me this evening when I told him that I have something to do"Said Jae Kyung with a smile  
"Good for you then"  
"How about you sunbae?When Min Ji unnie is coming back from Spain?"  
"She'll be here next week "Told her now a wide smiling Ji Hoo

*They continued talking like if they were friends from a long time ago,even if they knew eachother a month a ago,in the most inexpected conditions,the girls felt so confortable with the doctor and told him everything about them and so he did he treated them like little sisters and he even introduced his soon-to-be-wife to them . Jae Kyung bidded goodbye to Ji Hoo before heading home . Today was long,and tomorow will be even longer...

First Chapter yeeeey :p

Oh I just wanted to say that first few chapters will not contain a lot of SoEul moments,since I wanted these chapters to be like settling the plot first and introduce the relations between the characters

So you guys like what I've made of Jae Kyung,Jan Di and Ji Hoo? (I love Ji Hoo as a doctor *_* )

Yes I kind of liked Oh Min Ji in BOF so here I made her Ji Hoo's fiancé but she won't be apearing a lot

As always RCP

Oh by the way there was a problem at the two first parts that's why they kind of seemed like if they don't make sense because of some missing words but don't worry, re read the story from the begining and you'll understand ;) I fixed the problem

RESPONDS:

dannybavi31 : thanks so much,I'm glad you liked it :)

F.z Rh : thanks bff I love ya! 7biba diali merci 3la kolchi nradha lik f S1 nchalah hhhhh :* (I already miss u )

minsunny : I'm happy that u belive in me :) as for Jan Di and Jun Pyo I really like them too unfortunelly I already began this fic with Ga Eul & Yi Jeong but don't worry there will be a lot of JunDi moments ;)


	4. Chapter 2 : Friends To Count On

Chapter 2 : Friends To Count On

*Jae Kyung and Jan Di were impatient about going to fetch Ga Eul this Sunday morning,they were hoping that during the night no complications had happend,and that she will be discharged today . Last night Jae Kyung went home after leaving Ji Hoo,she prepered the spare room for Ga Eul,later at night she was still busy when Jan Di arrived,and helped her... It was 10 a.m when they woke up,took their breakfast and headed to the hospital,once they were in front of her room they knocked but there were no respond,they tried again but nothing happend,exchanging a worried look,they opened the door and they were welcomed with an empty bed

"OMG were is she?"  
"What if she was lost or...or...ARG I don't know!"  
"We have to find Ji Hoo now"

*The two girls started searching in every room in that floor,they also asked every single nurse or doctor they found in their way about Ji Hoo and Ga Eul,they were panicking when suddenly Jan Di's phone rang,and she was relifed when she saw that it was Ji Hoo:

"Yah sunbae where are you?Do you know that Ga Eul Isn't in her room she went missing What if something bad hap..."She was talking so fast when she was cut by her caller  
" Guem Jan Di!Stop causing trouble in the hospital and disturbing the staff,Ga Eul is safe and sound,we're in the garden"Yelled the usual quiet doctor  
"What the hell are you doing in the garden?"  
"Get yous asses in here and you'll see"And he hang up

*Without loosing any minute,they went to the garden where,as Ji Hoo told them,Ga Eul was with him . They went next to them:

"Ji Hoo you're so cruel you could've at least told us that you are kidnapping Ga Eul out of her room"Said Jae Kyung  
"I can't understand why everytime you come to this hospital,I feel that I'm going to be expulsed"Answered Ji Hoo  
"Don't be mean,we know you love us a lot"  
"Yeah whatever"  
"How are you feeling today Ga Eul?"  
"Fine thank you Jan Di"  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
"I was explaining to Ga Eul that she was going to stay at your house,and a little bit about her case"  
"Oh okey"Replayed the two girls  
"Thanks so much for receving me,I-I'm so sorry for disturbing you I..."Began Ga Eul with a small voice  
"Yah Ga Eul!If we didn't want you,we wouldn't propose it to you first place"Began Jae Kyung "Besides we'll be more than happy if you come to live with us"  
"See I told you they will insiste"  
"Thanks so much"Said the discharged girl "But doctor em...is there any possibility that...I will remember?"Almost in a whispper  
"Well,I can't promiss you anything,your memory could comeback in any minute and could also take days,weeks,months or even years,thus,there's a possibility that you'll have flashbacks or dreams,don't freak out it's just natural because your brain still save them somewhere,and if someone who know you is searching for you,I'm sure things in your life will comeback the way they were,all what I ask from you now is enjoy your life as Ga Eul and try to withstand these two crazy girls and please don't let them contaminate you"  
"Yahhh"Jae Kyung and Jan Di Yelled in the same time  
"The best thing beside Ga Eul's recovery is that you'll not disturb me in my work anymore,since Ga Eul is going with you"Jocked Ji Hoo  
"Don't be so happy about it maybe we'll found another person in the street and we'll bring him in here and also visit him everyday just like Ga Eul"Mocked Jan Di  
"And this time he'll wake up from the coma after a year"Completed Jae Kyung  
"Then I'll quit as soon as I see you walking into the walls of this hospital again"

*After spending an other hour in the garden,Ji Hoo was called in the emergency room so he bid his goodbyes to the three girls and promissed to come and visit them,Jan Di and Jae Kyung helped their new friend to change from the hospital clothes to the summer dress they brought her,then they left the building to go to the house and also planed to go after that to enjoy the rest of the day in the city...

A Month Later:

*Life has taken an other twist,Ga Eul was now living in JK and JD's house,and she couldn't help but be thankfull . A month ago she was afraid that she was a burden for them but once she saw how they are treating her like if they were friends from a long time,she felt more at ease,she also found a job as a bartender in a small cafe near the house . Jae Kyung was working as a secretary at a famous construction company,she was happy in her work . But for Jan Di that a whole diffrent story,the poor girl quited her job two weeks ago,she was working as a waitress in a night club,first everything was okey,specially since she was working in the evening shift . First ancident happened when Ga Eul was still in coma,her drunk boss tried to make her sleep with him by forcing her but lucky,she managed to runaway from him,and when Jae Kyung knew about that she went to that bastard and caused him a scene and even tried to kick his ass . Days after that he apologised to Jan Di and blamed his actions on the liquore,and even if Jae Kyung didn't aprouve,Jan Di cameback to work,but what happend a week ago made Jan Di swear that she will never put her feet in that club ever again.

*It was 3 a.m when her night shift ended,she was waiting for a cab when Jin So (Her boss)'s car stopped in front of her,and offred her a ride,first she diclained hir offer,but he insisted 'At least he's sober' She told herself and accepted . Once in front of her house,she thanked him and bidded him goodnight when he grabed her face and kissed her hungrily,she tried to push him but the thirty years old man was stronger then her,it was then that she remember the peper spray that she have in her pocket and spred it right in his eyes,and opened the car door and run to her house . Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung forced her to go to the police to complaint on him . Now she is enotionally broken but she cover it all with a smile.

*It's been a week since Jae Kyung went to Japan with Mr Song her employer,and she was coming back today so the girls decided to give her a small "welcome back":

"Cake?"  
"Ready!"  
"Ice cream?"  
"Ready!"  
"Soda?"  
"Checked!"  
"CDs?"  
"Jan Di every thing is ready,it's the nth time that you ask me"said Ga Eul  
"Okey okey,it's just that I'm exited about JK's comeback I miss her a lot"  
"Me too ehh...Jan Di are you okey since..."Hesited Ga Eul  
"Don't worry about me Ga Eul I'm over it now,what happened happened and there's no coming back but I think life go on and so will I"Answered a smiling Jan Di  
"That's the Jan Di I love!"Hugged her her second best friend,"Hey don't you smell something burning?"  
"What could be bur...Oh my god the cookies!"Yelled the Twenty year old girl before runing toward the kitchen  
"Oh Ji Hoo sunbae was right when he told me that they are insane"Jocked Ga Eul  
"Yah I heard that!"Fired Jan Di from the kitchen  
Ga Eul couldn't help but chuckle,Jan Di is definetevely doing better...

*Later that day Jae Kyung cameback and was really happy to see her beloved two BFFs,and now they were in the living room watching a korean drama:

"So JK how was Japan?"Asked Ga Eul  
"This was the best trip of my entire life,although I worked my ass off but the price was worth it,Mr Song toured me in Japan since he've been there more than once,and he knew that it's my first time there"Answered Jae Kyung happily  
"Wow wow let me get this straight,was it the trip that you liked or the company that you've had?"Teased her Jan Di  
"Hey Jan Di!"Jae Kyung's eyes widen  
"It's ok JK you can tell us the truth"  
"Not you too Ga Eul!My relation with my boss is innocently professional so you'd better get those thoughts out of your mind"  
"Yeah right!Cause for you it's professional that your handsome twenty three years boss take you on a tour around Japan,yeah it does make sense"began Jan Di"Are you sure he didn't tour you in his hotel room too?"

*Ga Eul couldn't stop herself from laughing on what Jan Di just said and the sight of Jae Kyung blushing was even funnier that she didn't notice that a pillow flew in front of her and hit Jan Di in the middle of her face

"What was that for?!"Asked Jan Di  
"That was for teasing me,and this"Throwing another pillow on her friend "Is for misthinking about me"  
"Pillow fighhhhhhht"Yelled Jan Di

*Jan Di throw back the pillow on Jae Kyung but it accidently hit Ga Eul and like that the fight started and lasted for a whole hour . Now the three friends were laying on the floor laughing like crazy:

"That . Was . Fun hhhhhh"Ga Eul went in an other round of laughter  
"Yeah it's been a while that I have had fun like this"Said Jae Kyung  
"I thought you said that you enjoyed your trip with the handsome boss"  
"Seems like Miss Guem Jan Di wants another round of pillow fight"And she grabed a pillow next to her ready to throw it on her  
"Oh no no no sorry I won't add a word I swear"Replayed Jan Di rapidly  
"Mr Song is really a nice gentleman,and his not the type of dating his secretary unlike his partner and best friend Mr So"  
"What about him?"Asked Ga Eul  
"Well he kind of dated every single female in the company,Mr So is a Casanova but he had a way to treat the woman he 'Dates',he even change his secretary every week,lucky for me I'm out of his league since I'm Mr Song's secretary"  
"Good for you then that you don't work for that jerk"Answered the shorty  
"Oh belive me there's worst,I'm talking about their other partner and best friend Mr Gu,he is angry all the time specially when he looses a deal,he expulse his staff for simpliest mistake,and that caused him a lot of problems"  
"He's no better that the other one"  
"At least Mr So convince them to quit instead of causing them a scene like Mr Gu"Yawned Jae Kyung "I think we should sleep now night!"  
"Niiiiight"Wished the two others

*Unknown to the girls,a pair of eyes were watching them through the window eyeing one in particular with a mischievoulious smile

Evil meeee (hahahahaaa)

Can you guess who is spying the girls? And who is he eyeing?

The rest of the lead characters will be introduced next chapter

Well...Unless you RCP I won't be posting the next one (I know I know I'm cruel :p)

Responds:

minsunny : Thanks for trusting and encouraging me that means a lot to me :) Wait for the next chapter and you'll found what you're waiting for (The first JunDi moment ;) ) Hope that I won't disappoint you

LilBOFfan : Oh yes honey it is! next chapter will be full of Action ;)


	5. Chapter 3 The F3 Constructions

Chapter 3: The F3 Constructions

*Jae Kyung and Ga Eul woke up as usual at 7 a.m while Jan Di was still sleeping since she wasn't working,they took a shower and their breakfast after that and then each went to her work,and it was just the begining of a very long day...

*The F3 Construction Company was as usual busy,but today it seems like if the work has doubled,specially for Jae Kyung who was almost runing even if it was only morning: An importante sponsore is coming this evening and the project papers weren't ready yet,her assistant hasn't arrive yet,Mr Song was still in Japan he was supposed to come yesterday but his flight was postphoned till 1 p.m today,she was nervous because she didn't want to disapoint him since he trusted her with the responsability,so when he is away she's the one who should take care of everything . Finally at the exact 1 p.m Mr Song arrived,and Jae Kyung breathed in relief and went quickly toward him:

"Welcome back Mr Song"  
"Thanks Jae Kyung-sshi"Said the young man still walking"So what's new?Everything is ready for this evening?"  
"Yes Mr,the papers finally arrived and everything's under control,we just need the papers that Mr Gu's assistant prepered yesterday those that contain the calculations of the project budget and we'll be ready"  
"Well that's the problem that we have,Jun Pyo expulsed his assistant and as a revenche,she took those papers with her"  
"Oh my god,what will we do now,that's mean that we'll lose the project!"Jae Kyung's eyes widen in shock  
"I already found someone to re do the calculations,our main problem now is Jun Pyo,since that rascal expulsed his secretary and assistant 'again',and since he is the main partner,he needs someone to come with him to the meeting to take notes,cause he will be busy with the negotiations like me and Yi Jeong"Mr Song stopped and was looking apologetically to his right arm aka Jae Kyung"I know I you already did a lot for today,but I have one last favor to ask you"  
Jae Kyung blushed a little before answering"What can I do for you Mr Song?"  
"We don't have time to do interviews to choose a new assistant for Jun Pyo so I'll trust you with this mission,bring anybody you want as long as he or she got an experience in taking notes...I'll promiss I'll make it up to you as soon as I can"Smiled the young man  
"You said anybody right?"Asked Jae Kyung  
"Yes"Said the red hairred young man"Do you have somebody in mind Miss Ha?"  
"Well...Kind of...Yeah...I have a friend"  
"Hopefully Jun Pyo won't frighten your friend"  
"Oh no don't worry Mr I'm more affraid for Mr Gu than for my friend..."

*Jae Kyung stormed out of her boss's office and took her phone and dialed a number,an it was answered after the tenth ring:

"Yobouseoooo..."The voice was sleepy  
"Jan Di don't tell me that you're still in bed till now!"Yelled Jae Kyung through the phone  
"Yah do you wanna die?Why are you calling me at this hour don't you have a work or something?"Jan Di's voice was still sleepy  
"Well this is why I'm calling you,pleaaaaaase I'm your best friend and my job is in between your hands and depend on you decision"Pleaded JK  
"Now you're scaring me what's wrong?"Worried Jan Di now fully awake  
"We need an assistant this evening for an important meeting and we don't have time for interviews..."But she was cut in the middle of her sentence  
"And your highness want me to come over and help you right?How many times have I told you that I can find a job on my own?!"She almost screamed the last sentence  
"Jan Di this is different,I didn't search you a job,the job came searching for you"  
"But I..."  
"No buts pleaaaase I need you,besides I know you have nothing to do anyway"  
Jan Di stayed silent for a minute before finally answering"Oh you'll have to pay me big time for this...Okey"  
"Yes!Thanks darling"Thanked her sweetly "Now go wash up and wear something decent from my closet and get your ass in here in a hour no more"She continued with a stern voice and hang up with a victorious smile

*It was 30 minutes before the meeting and Jan Di hasn't arrived yet . Jae Kyung was freaking out:She,Mr Song aka Song Woo Bin,Mr Gu aka Gu Jun Pyo,Mr So aka So Yi Jeong and his assistant were in the meeting room,Jun Pyo was pacing back and forwad:

"Did you call her?"  
"Neh I did but she must have forgot her phone in the house since she's not answering"  
"Oh how could you hire someone who can't even come on time,if you were my secretary you'd be out of work right now!"  
"Well lucky for her she's not"Said Yi Jeong  
"Yah Jun Pyo easy on the girl she just did you a favor"Answered Woo Bin from his papers

*Jun Pyo was about to replay when the door stormed open:

"I...Am...Here"The voice was clearly out of breath which earned her six heads turning to her direction . She was dressed in a long black skirt,and a long sleeves shirt in the same colour,her short hair was tied in a high pony tail and her face was almost void from any make up

"Jan Di! What took you long?"Said JK"And what the hell are you wearing I told you dress decently not dress for a funeral"Added between her teeth  
"Oh now your complaining about my outfits?For the records I found them in your closet . And I'm late because I went to see Ji Hoo sunbae 'cause Oh Min Ji unni came back to Spain again..."But she was cut  
"Yah shorty we don't care about your little life as you see,Jae Kyung-sshi take you friend and show her what she should do"Jun Pyo's angry voice said  
"Who the hell do y..."But Luckily Jae Kyung dragged her friend out of the room

"Who's that broccoli-looking-like?Who he think he is?"She was trying to free herself from her friend and comeback to the room to give him a piece of her mind  
"That my dear is Mr Gu Jun Pyo...Your new boss"  
"What?!No way I'm not gonna work for a jerk like that,I'm going back to the house"And then she headed to the exit  
"Jan Di please I promiss I'll do anything you want,just for this day and then you can go and never put your feet in here anymore . This meeting is so important and if we lose the deal I could lose my job as well"Jae Kyung was on the verge of crying . Of course her job was safe in either ways,but with the stress of the day and the pressure on her,she decided to use this negative energie in convincing her friend,who,surrendered and decided to go on with this till the end

"You're so gonna pay for this Ha Jae Kyung"

4 Hours Later(10 p.m)

*The meeting was still going on,now with only the three young men,and the sponsors of the project . The secretaries and the assistants were dismissed . Jan Di has already returned home after her job was over more furious than she already was when she came in the evening:Jun Pyo asked her for coffee during a 15 minutes break,and when she handed it to him,he spit it and started shouting on her and threated to expulse her . It was then when she losed her self control and she poured the hot liquide on him and shouted a "You can't expulse me cause I quite!"

*Jae Kyung was in Woo Bin's office,couldn't help but chuckle when she remember the whole scene,but still,she was so nervous about the result of the meeting . All of the sudden,the door opened and three silouettes entred the office and then and again all of the sudden Woo Bin ran to her and hugged her and spined her around:

"Thank you,thank you,thank you Jae Kyung!"Woo Bin's voice was more than happy  
"We got the deal?"Said a blushing JK after that her boss puted her down  
"Yes we did!"Answered Jun Pyo  
"But why are you thanking me I didn't do anything"  
"Oh yeah my dear you did everything,your friend left a note that saved our butts in the last minute"Now was Yi Jeong's turn to talk  
"Jan Di?"Asked the young woman in disbelive  
"Yes,is there anyway you can convince her to comeback to work with us?"  
"I don't think that will be possible specially after what happened"  
"So that only leaves one possibility"Replayed Yi Jeong

*All heads turned to the curly haired man:

"What?"He asked dumbfully  
"Apologie to her "Said Woo Bin  
"In your dream man,No I won't"  
"If she wasn't here you could've lost a lot"Commented Yi Jeong  
"She poured hot coffee on me!"  
"She lives with you right?"  
"Neh"  
"Ka Ja"Said Woo Bin and dragged Jae Kyung with him while Yi Jeong did the same with the still protesting Jun Pyo

I had too much fun writing this chapter ^^ It helped me to forget a little bit the exams coming ahead

Aloooors?What do you think about the mighty F3? Woo Bin the gentleman,Yi Jeong a Casanova as always,and Jun Pyo...Well...Ehh...Jun Pyo :p

Warning:An actionfull chapter coming next time :D

RCP please

Responds:

daniella : Thanks for the review,and no not him :p the answer is coming next chapter :)

misunny : Here it is your first JunDi moment and there's still a lot coming ;)


	6. Chapter 4 : Saving Jan Di

Chapter 4 : Saving Jan Di

(The girls'house)

*It was 9 p.m when Ga Eul arrived home,she found Jan Di already there,this one wasn't mad anymore and told Ga Eul about the adventure that she had during this day,and in every sentence she was cursing Gu Jun Pyo that she named Mr Broccoli,Ga Eul also told her friend about her day... It was ten o'clock and they were on their pyjamas when they heard a knock on the door:

"It must be JK"  
"Why is she knocking?Don't she have the keys?"  
"Maybe she lost them like last week,stay here I'll open the door"  
"Thanks Ga Eul"

*The young barthender went to open the door,and she was greated by an unfamiliar faces : Two men one of them was wearing jeans with a grey shirt under a black leader jacket,and the other was dressed in blue trousers and a long sleeves green shirt

"Anneyong my dear"Said the man wearing the leader jacket  
Something in this man send shivers down Ga Eul's spine but she forced herself to talk"Anneyong...haseo... Eh... Can I...help you?"  
"Oh yes baby you can"And with that he pushed her inside the house and followed her while the other man got in too and closed the door,Ga Eul was in panic,she was terrified,somehow,that feeling seemed so familiar to her but right now she was thinking about the current situation:

"W... What d... Do you... Want F... From me?"Said Ga Eul with a shaking voice  
"You'll soon know"And without any other word he dragged her to the living room where Jan Di was still watching the drama that she didn't notice what was happening in her house:

"J-Ja-Jan Di..."Muttred Ga Eul  
"Yah Ga Eul what took you so long?You missed half the episode!"Said Jan Di still looking at the T.V

*No replay,Jan Di wondered:

"Ga Eul?Where is Ja..."But the rest of the sentence got stuck in her throat as her eyes met the leader jacket man's  
"Missed me?"His voice was frightning  
"What A-Are you... Doing here?"Now was Jan Di's time to panic  
"That wasn't nice from you honey to go to the police lucky for me I have friends there... Anyway let's leave the past behind"Checking Ga Eul out"You never told me you have a sexy friend other than the crazy one that tried to kick me last time"Talking to Ga Eul"Unfortunelly I'll be busy with Jan Di otherwise we would have spent a good time together,maybe next time we'll have time"And then he winked at her  
"Jin So leave her along It's between me and you she have nothing to do with it"Tears were now streaming down her cheeks  
"That's my girl,now let go somehere to 'Talk' in privacy" "Yul Chan keep an eye on the lady"  
"Jan Di!"Cried Ga Eul who was crying too  
"I'll be okey Ga Eul don't worry"Jan Di flashed her a smile through her tears,and she walked to the backyard followed by Jin So... Of course she's not going to be okey with the other psycho next to her but she couldn't stand the thought of Jin So doing anything to Ga Eul what more frighten,she'd rather die than let something happen to Jae Kyung or Ga Eul,she was going to have the worst nightmarre ever,and this time she was sure that she won't be as lucky as the other two times when she escaped...

*Back in the living room,Ga Eul was sobbering while sitting in the sofa . Leaning against the wall,Yul Chan,Jin So's friend was eyeing her,she was dressed in a baby pink baggy T-Shirt that stopped right on her tights revealing her long legs,her black silky missy hair was resting on her back showing her perfect skin though her shoulders . With an evil smile on his face,her walked to the crying girl:

"You really look sexy"  
"Go away!"Yelled Ga Eul  
"I wonder what is hiding under this shirt"And he put his hand on her bare shoulder massaging it  
Ga Eul stood immediatly and pushed his hands off her "Pervet!"  
"If Jin So is going to have fun tonight I'm not gonna just wait for him"And he started to walk to her while she was steping back

"What do you want from me leave me along"She shouted and slaped him while he got nearer  
"Bi*ch!"And he pushed her paintfully against the wall,she was crying and closed her eyes,she felt his hands on her waist while his face was closing the gap between them . She was praying for a miracle... Suddenly the door opened revealing four people,three men and a familiar woman

"Ga Eul!"Yelled Jae Kyung  
"Help!"Yelled back Ga Eul

*Understanding what's going on,Jun Pyo was the first one who reacted and ran to the man who was pressing the young woman to the wall and grabed him by the collar,and punched him in the face,and he was soon joined by Woo Bin . Mean while Jae Kyung ran to Ga Eul and hugged her tightly:

"Are you okey honey?"  
"J-Jan Di,Ji-Jin So,he-he...took her to the backyard"Muttered the still sobbering Ga Eul

*Jae Kyung was more worried now,she glanced at the three men that were fighting and noticed that Ga Eul's assultant was missing

"The baster ran away,but don't worry my men will take care of him outside"Said Woo Bin  
"Guys there's a psycho in the backyard,and Jan Di's with him she's in danger!"Screamed Jae Kyung while runing to the backyard followed by Woo Bin and Jun Pyo

*Ga Eul was still sobbering on the floor,Yi Jeong was silent the whole time still standing by the door,he didn't help his friends in the fight and didn't follow them to rescue Jan Di,his eyes were wide open,and glued to the girl on the floor,a sense of deja vu hitted him . "It can't be,no"He was repeating in his mind . She remined him of her,there is no resemblance between them but something about the girl in front of him was telling him the opposite . Gathering his thoughts,he walked to her and slowly kneeled in front of her:

"Are you okey?"Asked the young man

*She noded still sobbering,he was paralised he couldn't bring himself to think clearly,those brown eyes of hers made him wanna stand up and run out of the door,the thought of the woman who hurt him was killing him,he spent a lot of time trying to forget her and seeing this girl(Her eyes in particular)in front of him was adding the salt to the cut . His mind was screaming at him to stand up and ran away but his heart was forcing him to stay next to her . He don't know how many minutes he spent in that position,looking at her while she was crying . That was easing his heart and in the same time hurting him deep down inside . Even after all these years,a simple memory of her affect him... Out of the blue he puted his left hand under her chin and lefted her face,so that he can have a better look at her . Other than her eyes,everything was different from him the face in front of him was void of make up unlike the one he was familiar with... She on the other hand,was giving him a blanklook,her mind was too busy thinking about what just happend that she barely noticed someone in front of her... It was then that she heard footsteps coming from the backyard,she turned around and saw the men that saved her earlier,the curly headed was carrying Jan Di in his arms while a shaking Jae Kyung and the other man were closely following him:

"Put her on the couch Jun Pyo"Ordered the red headed man  
"Oh my god what happened to her?Is she ok?"Rushed Ga Eul to her unconcious friend after pushing Yi Jeong a little to the side  
"I don't know!When we just arrived to the backyard she was still concious,thanks god we arrived on time the bastard tried to..."The word couldn't come out as JK began to cry and hugged Ga Eul  
"I think we need to get her to the hospital"Said Jun Pyo trying to calm the atmosphere  
"No n-need I already called sunbae he's a doctor and he's on his way"Replayed Jae Kyung

*There was silence before Ga Eul took Jan Di's hand and spook:

"It's all my fault... If... If only I didn't open the door,or at least I checked before opening maybe I could've prevent all this from happening"  
"If it's someone's fault Ga Eul,than it's mine If I didn't loose my keys you wouldn't have opened the door thinking that it was me"Answered JK  
"Hey girls it's no one's fault,if you should blame someone than it should be that moron"Spook Woo Bin who was sitting next to Jun Pyo in the couch across the one where Jan Di was lying  
"Where is he anyway?"Ga Eul's tone was as if worring if Jin So escaped  
"Don't worry,our men took care of him,but unfortunelly the other one that attacked you managed to escape"Apologized Jun Pyo  
"Hey where is Yi Jeong?"Questioned Woo Bin  
"I thought he stayed here with Ga Eul" "Ga Eul did you see him?"Asked her JK  
"Hein?Who are you talking about?"Ga Eul was confused  
"There was a young man with you when we rushed to Jan Di do you know where he went?"

*A man?Ga Eul's mind threw her some unclear photos about someone who was in front of her when the others went to backyard . A strange feeling took over her for some unknown reason and her hand found it's way to her chin where she could still feel his touch:

"I... I don't know"Muttered the confused girl  
"Don't worry I'll call him later"Assured Mr Song

*A hurried knock on the door was heard,JK rushed and opened it while Ga Eul accompanyed her as well,and as expected it was Ji Hoo

I was in a good mood when I wrote this,and I enjoyed it actually it's some sort of celebration since exams are over :D

Tell in PMs or reviews what do you think about everything happened in this chapter : From Yi Jeong's weird behavior, to Jan Di's condition

Responds

Oumi : My friend 4ever n always love ya soooo much and u know since diapers u were by my side supporting me :* n7ma9 3lik a l5ayba diali

minsunny : thanks a lot :)

dannybavi31 : You have seen nothing from Jun Pyo's childich behavior I have a lot in store for him :p

Rabab : Merci 7biba c vraiment gentil de ta part ;)

daniella : Happy u got ur answer? :)


	7. Chapter 5 : The Mysterious Stranger

Chapter 5 : The Mysterious Stranger

"Sunbae!"Cried JK and Ga Eul in union while hugging the new comer  
"Where is she?"While hugging his two proteges back  
"Come in she's in the living room"Dragged him Jae Kyung

*Once in the living room,Ji Hoo was taken aback when he saw two men sitting there:

"Mr Gu,Mr Song meet Ji Hoo sunbae,our friend and doctor . Ji Hoo sunbae Mr Song and Mr Gu are my bosses and they are the ones who saved Ga Eul and Jan Di from those bad guys"  
"Hi nice to meet you,kamsahabmnida for saving the girls"Bowed Ji Hoo while making his way to Jan Di  
"You're welcome man,we owe our heads to Jae Kyung-yang and Jan Di-sshi they saved us today in work so..."Was Woo Bin's answer

*Ji Hoo took out his tools and checked on Jan Di,and just frown at the sight of the results:

"She just fainted in the emotion of the moment,don't worry she just need some rest,and by the way do you know that she has a malnutrition?"  
"Bwo?!"Asked the two girls in disbelive  
"Aperantly it's recent,as I know her she eats like a monster but since"Looking at the two boys  
"Go ahead sunbae"Said JK  
"Since the ancident two weeks ago I think she started to skip her meals and with you girls working and no one watching out for her..."

*The girls'eyes were wide,they thought that Jan Di was hiding her game very well and they felt guilty for not noticing what was going on... Ji Hoo did some extra checks,after that and with the help of Jun Pyo,they brought her to her room and putted her on her bed,then they all went back to the living room where they told Ji Hoo what happened and rassured him that Jan Di's ex boss won't be on their way again... Minutes after that Ji Hoo excused himself and went to his house after promissing that he will visit them the next day

"I think we should go too"Said the curly headed man  
"Yeah you girls need to rest and by the way,some of my men will stay to watch out for you,so you can sleep without any fears"Continued his best friend

*Ga Eul noded and smiled to her two savors and went to her room after bidding them a shy"Thank you so much for saving us" and a "Goodnight". Jun Pyo told Woo Bin that he'll go first which left Jae Kyung and Woo Bin along:

"Mr Song I..."Began the girl  
"Please don't call me Mr I feel old I'm only three years older than you,Sunbae or Woo Bin is fine"  
Jae Kyung let a smal giggle "Okey Sunbae I just wanted to thank you a lot for what you and your friends did for us,I don't know what could've happened if you weren't there,what can I do to pay you back?"  
Woo Bin was looking at her like if she said something wrong"Seriously you should stop thanking me,and for paying me,I want you to stay home tomorow with your friends and rest as well"  
"But I..."Protested Jae Kyung just to be cut again  
"No buts,I also want you to convince Jan Di-sshi as soon as she recover to come to work for the F3 Constructions,someone like her shouldn't go as waste"  
"That will be a bit hard but I'll try"Smiled Jae Kyung  
"Then I guess I should go now goodnight Jae Kyung-yang"He said while squeezing her left hand with his right one  
"Good night and thanks again"She replayed while heading to the house 'I was right!Mr Song is definetevly a nice gentleman' She told herself while closing the door and going to her room

*Ga Eul was in her bed hiding complitely under the sheets,sobbering a little while thinking about what is happening with her life:She is happy with her current life,she have Jae Kyung and Jan Di,and also Ji Hoo . Despite what just happend,she still love them a lot,she felt sorry for Jan Di and promessed herself that she'll do her best to support her best friend and of course with the help of JK ... She was thinking as well of herself: Who is she?What's her real name?Is there anyone looking for her out there?Does she have any friends/Boyfriend?,a lot of questions like this were torturing her,and God knows that it's not the first time that she thinks of this nor the last time she will... Her thoughts drifted a little to earlier when Jin So pushed her inside the house and familiarity she felt with the panic,'Why was I feeling familiar with that?' She said loudly enough for herself,it felt like if she already been in such a situation,her head started hurting while she tried to remember . Then,she remebered a conversation :

Flashback

"Hey where is Yi Jeong?"Questioned Woo Bin  
"I thought he stayed here with Ga Eul""Ga Eul did you see him"Asked her JK  
"Hein?Who are you talking about?"Ga Eul was confused  
"There was a young man with you when we rushed to Jan Di do you know where he went?"

*A man?Ga Eul's mind threw her some unclear photos about someone who was in front of her when the others went to backyard . A strange feeling took over her for some unknown reason and her hand found it's way to her chin where she could still feel his touch:

"I... I don't know"Muttered the confused girl  
"Don't worry I'll call him later"Assured Mr Song

Flashback's End

*Again,her hand traveled to her chin,why can't she remember him?It was probably because she was too shocked... But if that was the case why did he ran away?... With the thought of the strange man,Ga Eul finally got to sleep...

I was planing to do a longer chapter but I'm really tierd and my roommates don't like to sleep with the lights on (It's already 1 a.m :p)

Why do you think Yi Jeong ran away without any explanation? And who is 'she',the one he's talking about?

Next chapter will clarify things ;)

Feel free to RCP :)

My updates depend on how much reviews and PMs I get . I can even update Two chapters or more in the same day if I get enough reviews


	8. Chapter 6 : Trip To The Dark Past

Chapter 6 : Trip To The Dark Past

3 a.m Some Club in Seoul

*The smoke was filling the air as the heat was increasing,strangers were dancing to the beat of the music not carring about the people surounding them,the darkness of the place was making all the faces look the same,and the voices sound as one,specially for the people who are already drunk like the case of a twenty-three years old young man named So Yi Jeong . He was drinking to the oblivion,laying his head on the table of the VIP session,even when he's drunk he still attract attentions,hot ladies'attentions,usually he wouldn't miss the opportunity and choose the hotest one in the club and bring her home with him,but tonight was diffrent,he comanded the VIP guards to prevent anyone from entering, Although,he still see females wave at him or wink to him provokely through the glass walls,and all he did was ignoring them and drink more and more . He tried everything to wash her off his mind: Champagne,Vodka,Martini, Scotch... All kinds of Alcohol were useless in making him forget her,she brought all his past back,all these years of darkness and pain...

Flashback

*He met Cha Eun Jae three years ago in a new opened club . Woo Bin and Jun Pyo and himself decided to have a celebration in that Saturday night,Since they finally opened their own construction company and named it F3 Constructions (F For Friends),and with their families connections and reputations,their success was just a matter of time.

*In the VIP lounge,Woo Bin was enjoying his time with some ladies while Jun Pyo was making a fool of himself trying to attract some attention but no success,Yi Jeong on the other hand was getting bored,with those annoying girls and their silly conversations about hair,nails,shopping,who dumped who and who dated who . Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket,so he stood and made his way outside so he can talk without disturbing (Or being disturbed) . It was his father on the phone and as usual the conversation went smooth and quiet,Master So was reminding his older son that he should show up in the family house next day for a family gathering so they can talk about "buisness" . Yi Jeong sighted in frustraction after the call's end,his father will never give up,by "Buisness talk" he means trying to make him ditch his two friends and partners,and follow his career which means the policy field because So Hyun Sub is a Sénator...

*He was walking back to the lounge when a body bumped into his,he was ready to yell his heart out at the stupid person when he spoted her,the girl in front of him was dressed in a very short sparkling Pink fushia dress with red stylo high heels,her hair was a mess and her make up was all over her face and those charming brown eyes of hers were red . She didn't even try to get up from her fall and started sobbering while her head was down,Yi Jeong forgot his father and everything else focussing on the situation in hand,he kneeled in front of her and asked:

"Are you okey?"

*The girl just noded while still sobbering,he then putted his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she can look directly at him,thus,she was giving him a blanklook but he didn't give up instead,he flashed her a smile and proceded:

"You know talking could help you"  
"I don't think I want to talk about that"She said with a shaking voice while wipping her tears away  
"Ok we can talk about something else like... What's you name?"He said with a smile  
"Hey I'm really not in a mood to befriend a stranger"She said as she stood up and started to walk away,she's ignoring him and he liked it,it even increased his curiosity about her,so he stood up as well and followed her outside:

"I'm So Yi Jeong,twenty years old,I recently opened my own company with my two best friends... See?I'm not a stranger anymore"While walking by her side  
"You won't give up,will you?" She gave him a weak smile for the first time  
"No"He answered with determination  
She stood at the end of the sidewalk while waving for a taxi,once the vehicule was in front of her,she opened the door and turned to the young man behind her "Eun Jae... Cha Eun Jae Nineteen years old,still in SEC (Seoul Economy College)"And with that she jumped to the backsit and the taxi drove away,leaving behind her a goofy smiling Yi Jeong "We'll meet again Cha Eun Jae-sshi"

*After that night,a serie of coinsidences made the two young people cross each other's paths,and with every meeting they get to know each other he also knew that she was crying that day because she caught he boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend... Days came and went and the young man was starting to fall for the charming young lady,and he finally after two months asked her to be his girlfriend and of course she accepted... They were in perfect terms with each other until the day of their first universery when he invited her to a restaurant . There,and while they were eating in peace,a man stood by their table:

"So,you found a new victim Eun Jae?"Asked the man  
"Excuse me?"Yi Jeong looked perplex to the man then he turned to his girlfriend who's face was full with shock and panic  
"Won't you answer Oppa Eun Jae?"The man's tone was now angry  
"Hey! Who the hell are you and why are you talking to her like that?What Am I here an accessory?"Yi Jeong's tone was louder and angrier,he even stood in frustruction from his chair causing all the people in the resturant to stare at him  
"Calm down kid,I'm here to talk to her!"Said the man while grabing Yi Jeong by the collar

*Everything went fast,Yi Jeong punshed the man in the middle of his face causing him to fall while Eun Jae screamed,the two fighting men were soon separated by the resturant guards who dragged the assultant out of the restaurant:

"Don't let that bi*ch fool you with her crocodile tears,she did that with a lot of men before you,she's after your fortune she'll..."he was yelling but he couldn't carry on since he was out of the resturant . Minutes while he catched his breath,he dragged Eun Jae out after paying the bill to his car,the drive to her house was silent,but it was broken as soon as they reached their destination:

"Do you know him?"Came out Yi Jeong's stern voice while he shut down his car engine and kept looking straight to the front  
"Oppa... N-No I don't"Uncertainaty was obvious in her voice  
"You don't?Am I a fool to belive that"Anger was visible in his face,he waited for her to answer but she kept quiet "Answer me!"His shout shaked her  
"Fine I do! He's my ex boyfriend the one who cheated on me the day we met in the club"  
"And why the hell was he talking about victims and fortune?"He re asked her still angry  
"He obviously want to take revenche because I dumped him!" "Oppa he want to tear us apart so he can stand another chance with me"She started to cry  
"I don't know if I should belive you or not,It's been a year that we are together and I still feel that you are hiding a lot of things from me!I mean you never told me about your past and with what happened today... I think we should take a break"He replayed in calmer tone  
She looked at him for a while hurt in her eyes "I can't belive you!One obstacle and you give up on me?I never told you about my past because it's something I forgot long time ago... I thought you love me but I was wrong... I think you're right we should break up"She said while wipping her tears  
"But I..."He began as he regreted his earlier suggestion  
"No buts,Goodnight and goodbye forever"and she exited the car and ran to her house

*That night he drove through Seoul streets aimelessly,what else could he do?He wanted to talk to his friends but for some unknown reasons,they don't like Eun Jae and each time he start talking about her they quickely change the subject...

*A week later,Yi Jeong cleared his mind and decided to go to Eun Jae's house and apologise to her,he realised how much he love her so breaking up with her wasn't an option for him . Once he got there,he found the door open which was odd since he know that Eun Jae was a careful girl,so,he made his way to the living room with steady silent steps and the view in front of him gave him the shock of his life: His beloved (ex)girlfriend was topless with only a bra on,and a lifted skirt revealing her panties,sitting on a man's lap kissing him senslessly while unbotoning his shirt,the brown eyes that were full of innocence were now full of lust and naughtiness... The bouquet of flowers that he was carrying fell to the ground which caused the two busy people to turn around . The man was non other than the new sponsor of F3 Constructions's new project,Yi Jeong was the one who intruduced her to him during a party:

"Oppa!"Eun Jae's eyes widen "It's not what you think!"  
"I guess the restaurant guy was right,you're just a gold digger"And with that he stormed out of the house ignoring her calling his name

*A lot of things happened since that day: Yi Jeong had a bad accident that same day,lucky for him he only had a broken leg and arm but that,was nothing compaired to his heart condition,after that he became alcoholic,violant pushing away everybody's help,Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were out of ideas,they were seing their friend falling down the hill,they also broke the deal with the new sponsor who caused their friend's misery along with Eun Jae . Yi Jeong also knew that his best friends has already caught Eun Jae flirting with the man in question when she was still with him,and that caused him more depression . So,to prevent any further damage,his friends talked to his father who used his authority and sent him to Italy so he can rebuilt his life...

Flashback's end

*The trip to Italy lasted for a year,during this time he kind of built a shell for himself,created a mask to cover his pain,turned into someone else,became a womanizer,forgot about Eun Jae,or at least that what he was telling himself... But if there's one good thing he learned from this experience was that no woman in the world is innocent,they all wear a mask... "That girl is bad news too,I'll just ignore her for my own good and hers"He told himself before emptying the bottle of wine till the last drop in his throat...

I got my semester (Well if we don't count Physics :p) thanks god and also thanks guys for yours wishes and yours support you're the best readers ever!

This chaptre will have a huge importance in my story so read it carefully

And once again :RCP :D

Responds:

dannybavi31 : I hope that this chapter answer ur question,as u see it's not Ga Eul that hurt Yi Jeong,It's actually Eun Jae . It's just that Ga Eul remind him for her :p


	9. Chapter 7 : Surprise Surprise

Chapter 7 : Surprise Surprise

*It's been a week since that day,everything went back to normal,everything exept for Jan Di who is now the secretary of Mr Gu Jun Pyo,this last one cameback the day after the ancident to the girls'house and apologised to Jan Di (Which requered a lot of practice and push from Yi Jeong and Woo Bin) for his behvior in the office and offered her to work in F3 Constructions as his secretary,and she accepted of course after that Ga Eul and Jae Kyung told her what he and his friends done for her . Jan Di was now fully recovered,and admited that she was skipping meals,and also promessed her bffs as well as Ji Hoo that she will never do it again.

In the F3 Constuctions

"And this is all for today,nice job everybody you may go home now enjoy you weekend"

*All the people bid goodbyes to their bosses and exited the meeting room exept for the three bosses themselves and their three secretaries:

"Well I guess we'll go as well"Said Yi Jeong while proposing his arm to his secretary "We have some work matters to talk about"And he winked at her and they both exited the room under Jan Di and Jae Kyung's disgusted look  
"I wonder what matters will they be talking about,I mean we cleared it all in the meeting"Wondered the clueless the tall curly haired

*The three other people looked at him in shock,Jae Kyung already warned Jan Di about Jun Pyo's stupidity,but the poor girl never thought that he could be that dump:

"I'm ashamed to be his friend"Said Woo Bin while shaking his head (A/N:Pensée a mes BFFs Fati & Maroua ,always remember this sentence and LOL)  
The girls giggled "We'll go too bye"Spoke Jan Di still looking at her boss  
"Yeah Ga Eul must be waiting for us"Compleated Jae Kyung  
"Who is she?I mean I know she's the girl who is living with you but you never introduced her to us"Asked Woo Bin  
"She's actually..."Began Jan Di  
"My cousin!"Said rapidly Jae Kyung while Jan Di's eyes widen"My... Euh... Maternal cousin,she actually came to Seoul two months ago"Finished Jae Kyung in a small voice  
"hhhh yeah that's it"Added Jan Di in a fake smile  
"Ah ok I'll meet her one of those days,you can go if you want"  
"Bye sunbae"Bowed the girls in union

"Why the heck did you say that?"Asked Jan Di  
"Think two seconds Jan Di,if Ga Eul ever met the F3 again don't you think that she will be unconfotable with her situation?She's still unconfident and shy,so let just don't make it worse"Answered Jae Kyung  
"... I think you right... it for her own good"Replayed the shorty

*It was midnight,although,the girls were still wide awake watching the horror movie "The Exorcism Of Emily Rose",they told Ga Eul about their earlier conversation with Woo Bin about her being Jae Kyung's cousin and she was cool with that . They were so caught up in the movie when suddenly they heard a knock on the window,which earned a scream from the three of them

"D-Do... You think th-That... The demon who possessed Emily e-exist?"Asked Jae Kyung in fear  
"I-I... Don't... Know... What if he does?Otoke?"Said a scared Ga Eul

*Another knock in the window

"It's coming from the window... I don't think demons knock in the windows"Rassured Jan Di while heading to the window  
"Where are you going Jan Di?"Said Ga Eul grabbing JK's arm  
"I don't feel good about this"And she clunshed to her friend's arm

*Jan Di was the first to look though the window

"Hein?"Asked Ga Eul and Jae Kyung

*Jan Di pushed her two friends aside which caused them to fall on their derriere and went to the door

"Yah what is happening?"Yelled Jae Kyung  
"I think she's possessed"Said Ga Eul in fear

*They both watched her as she opened the door and went out side

"Maybe you should call the preacher now before it's too late"Pleaded Jae Kyung  
"What are you doing here?"Asked Jan Di in a surprised tone

*Ga Eul and Jae Kyung were as surprised as Jan Di when they saw the people who stand by their door

"Woo Bin sunbae?Jun Pyo sunbae?what are you doing here?And why were you knocking at the window?Is there something wrong?"Questioned Jae Kyung  
"Oh oh one question at the time,well first the knock on the window was Jun Pyo's idea God knows why"He rolled his eyes  
"I told you I saw them from the window so I knocked"Answered an irriteded Jun Pyo  
"As for the reason of our sudden visit... We're going to Paris and you girls are coming with us!"  
"Bwoh?"Was all what the girls could say  
"But... But... Why?"Spoke Jae Kyung  
"Our project their have some problems and we should take care of that personnelly"Replayed Jun Pyo while grabing Jan Di's arm and heading to her bedroom  
"Yah leave my arm broccoli head!"  
"Hey shorty I'm your boss you owe me respect!"  
"You're now in my house,it's midnight,and I'm in my pyjama not in the office and not working so technically you're not my boss now"And she pushed his hand away  
"But Woo Bin sunbae,I'm sorry but we can't leave Ga Eul along"Apologised JK  
"Jae Kyung I'll be fine by m..."Began Ga Eul  
"Who said anything about leaving her along?She's coming with us as well"Said Woo Bin while putting his arm around Ga Eul's shoulders  
"But... I... I have work!"Blushed Ga Eul  
"I'll take care of that!No more excuses now go and do your luggage we're staying there for a week!You have fifteen minutes!"Smiled Woo Bin  
"Okeeeey fine"And she run to her room  
"Wait for me JK!"And Ga Eul followed her  
"See?Problem solved!"And Jun Pyo dragged Jan Di to her room  
"Yaaaaaaaaaah"Shouted Jan Di  
"Perfect!"Said the lone man standing in the living room

An hour later:In The Airport:

*The girls'mouths were hanging,at least,Ga Eul and Jan Di's: They were in front of a huge jet . While some people took their luggage,others accompanied them to the board

"I can't belive we've been kidnapped in the middle of the night!They didn't even give us time to change our clothes "Jae Kyung Said while sitting in the plane seat  
"I can't belive I'm on my way to Paris!"Replayed Jan Di happily  
"Everyone on board Mr Song?Can we start our trip now?"Asked a man who is apparently the captain  
"Not yet capitain,my friend hasn't arrive yet I'll inform you as soon as he arrive"  
"Arasso Mr"And he exited the plane  
"What's taking him so long?"Wondered Jun Pyo  
"He just called and said that he got stuck in the traffic"Said Woo Bin "But highly doubt that it's a traffic from the kind we know"Added in a whispper

*The girls settled themselves in the plane,Ga Eul who was exhausted from a long day in work immediatly fell asleep in the lone seat in the botom of the plane,sometime later Jan Di and Jae Kyung who were a little bit further from her also slept... Half an hour later,a young man steped into the plane

"I'm heeeeere!"He said in a loud voice  
"Shhhhhh"Whisppered Jun Pyo"Where were you?I thought you're going to ditch us!"  
"I told Woo Bin I got stuck in traffic"Said Yi Jeong  
"A blond or brunette traffic?"Teased Woo Bin  
"A hot blond traffic"Winked Yi Jeong  
"I don't want to hear about you're colorful traffics right now,go to your seat I already informed the captain of your arrival"Said Jun Pyo

*Yi Jeong looked around the plane as if it was his first time riding it,and he noticed the two girls sleeping side by side

"Yah guys you brought some chicks for trip?And they're in their pyjamas too!You guys rock!"And he started to walk toward them tipsily  
"Wow wow wow slow down right there man"And Jun Pyo and Woo Bin grabbed him each from a side"It's Jae Kyung and Jan Di for goodness sake!"  
"Are you drunk bro?"Asked Woo Bin  
"No!"Seing his friends'look "Ok maybe I drunk a glass or two with Marissa... or was that Cindy?"

*The two sober friends sighted before helping their tipsy friend in his seat and buckled his belt before heading to their seats and doing the same while the captain announced the begining of the trip

3 hours later:

*The plane was quiet,everybody was sleeping... Minutes later the earlier drunk man woke up,a frown formed in his face as he felt an insupportable headache,he reached for the pain killers in the pocket of his seat and the water bottle that was next to him and drunk the mixture... He leaned against the head of the seat waiting for the pain to go away,after some time he decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up,so,with nonchalent slow steps,he made his way there...

*He saw two silouettes soundly sleeping and he can't help but smile,if there's any women he respect in this life besides his mother and sister(...),then that will be Jae Kyung and Jan Di . During her year working for F3 Constructions,Jae Kyung never showed any intrest for anyone of the F3,first Casanova was thinking that's it's just an act since no female could resist his charm,but her seriousness and dedication for her work made him take his distances with her,and concerning Jan Di even if it's been only a week since she started to work with them,her attitude was no stranger than Jae Kyung's...

*He than continued his trip toward the back of the plane when his eyes fell on a sleeping figure,more specifically,a girl . Like Jae Kyung and Jan Di,she was dressed in her pyjama(A black pants and and red long sleeves t-shirt and flip-flops),black silky hair lift in a messy bun . Her face was hiden by her hands,and Yi Jeong's eyes widen as his heart beats started to race,his suspecions were confirmed when she moved her hands away from her face which caused him to take few steps to the back . Staring at her from his place,he can see that she look like a sleeping angel,but that thought was rapidely deleted as he remembered Eun Jae,she too looked so innocent when she was sleeping,but who she really was,was far away from an angel 'And this girl is certainly no diffrent from her' He told himself while he was still looking at her,he knew that once her eyes will open,Eun Jae will be incarned in front of him... With a last look at her,he cameback to his seat forgeting about his need to the bathroom: He is now obliged to spend a whole week with Eun Jae's ghost 'Jun Pyo and Woo Bin are so death' He said while glaring at his sleeping friends in front of him...

I update regulary theses days since I'm off school 'till the 3rd February

For all the silent readers I really hope to know about ur opinions so I can write better that will make my day if I receive any reviews or PMs

*About Yi Jeong's mother and sister (And even his father),that will come later in the story :)

*Yi Jeong's life style is kinda... Well you know :p ,his hate toward Ga Eul will increase little by little for some "Unknown" reasons but,is it really the case?

*Paris will definetevely be full of surprises ;)

Responds:

daniella : Yes I thought that it was funny too :p Belive me you're going to hate Eun Jae even more haha

GeneaLady : Thanks so much


	10. Chapter 8 Welcome To Paris

Chapter 8 : Welcome To Paris

"Ladies and Gentlemen we'll be landing in few minutes in Paris airport,so we advice you to comeback to your respectifs seats and buckle the belts,we hope you enjoyed the trip thank you!"

*The six passengers on board woke up after hearing the captain announcement,actually only five people woke up since the sixth person didn't got any since he saw the girl in the back of the plane . Once the plane landed on the french airport,Jan Di and Jae Kyung were the first ones who jumped out all excited followed by Woo Bin and Jun Pyo,Yi Jeong who was searching his phone didn't notice that his friends already exited the plane,and when he finally found it he stood up while still checking his mail box,when he bumped into something,or rather someone and when he lifted his eyes to see who was it,he was shocked to see her,the one he was determined to avoid during this trip,moreover,he did the mistake of looking into her eyes,so now,their eyes are locked into eachother... The young woman on the other hand was still on the floor,looking at the stranger in front of her who is looking intently back at her,she was sure she saw him somewhere but can't remember exactly where,suddenly his look switched from surprise to anger and without any warning he throw her a disgusted last look before storming out leaving her confused on the floor . She then got up and went out side as well where she saw him talking to Woo Bin and Jun Pyo:

"Ga Eul-ah come on!Paris is waiting for us!"Yelled Jan Di

*All the heads turned toward a blushing Ga Eul including the rude strange man,who once he saw her,walked away from the group .'Why is he like this ?'Ga Eul asked herself before being pulled by her best friends toward a black limo that was waiting for their arrival

"So what is the program sanbae?"Asked Jae Kyung  
"Well since we just arrived,and it's already 7 p.m we're free today"Began Jun Pyo  
"And for tomorow,me and Jun Pyo have a meeting with some people about the project here,other than that we're free for the rest of the week"Completed Woo Bin  
"Yi Jeong sunbae won't attent the meeting as well?"Questioned Jan Di  
"No he just came with us because he have to sign some papers and he also wanted to enjoy Paris"Explained Woo Bin  
"He went to the hotel before us to..."

*The rest of Jun Pyo's sentence was didn't get to Ga Eul's head as she was to busy thinking about what Jan Di just said 'Yi Jeong sunbae?' Isn't he the one who was with Jun Pyo and Woo Bin that day? As a reflex her hand went to her chin 'He was nice with me that day,so why is he's angry at me right now? Maybe because I didn't thank him that day... I will thank him as soon as I see him' Ga Eul told herself,because other than her lack of manners that day,he have no reason to be angry at her...

*The limo stoped in front of Hotel L'Elysée,and the small group headed to the reception :

"Bonsoir mes Dames et Mesieurs comment pourrai je vous aider?"Said a blonde receptionist with a perfect french  
"Hein?"Jun Pyo raised an eyebrow  
"We're from the F3 Constuctions,we booked six rooms in this hotel"Explained Woo Bin hoping that she will understand him  
"Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur mais je ne comprend pas le coréan,ma collègue Celine est avec un client"Apologized the receptionist  
"On a une résérvation sous le nom de F3 Constractions,on voudrai bien avoir les pass s'il vous plait"Replayed Ga Eul naturally before her eyes widen as well as her companions's  
"Ah oui oui F3 Constractions,votre ami Mr So est déja là attendez un peu s'il vous plait"Smiled the blondy before heading to an office  
"Waw you speak french!"Said Jun Pyo  
"hhh Yeah..."Ga Eul replayed still in shock  
"Since when?"Asked Woo Bin  
"Well..."Ga Eul was unable to give him an answer  
"Since she was a toddler... her father is actually is a french teacher"Interapted Jae Kyung  
Ga Eul gave her friend a mental hug and smiled at her "Yeah that's it"  
"Tenez voilà vos pass et les numéro des chambres y sont marqués,passez un bon séjour chez Hotel L'Elysée"And she handed them the cards before turning to another client  
"Merci"They all replayed before heading to the elevator

"Just a question: What did that receptionist say before you talk to her?"Questioned Jun Pyo  
"Emmm... I think she welcomed us in the hotel and when Woo Bin sunbae talked,she said that her colleague who understand Korean is with a client"Explened Ga Eul  
"I think I'll hire you as my secretary instead of Jan Di she's useless"  
"Yah Broccoli!"And she poked his head  
"Woman!I'm you're boss!"  
"I'm still in my pyjama!"  
"Oh no here we go again"Sighted the three other people and the elevator doors closed heading to the fifteenth floor

*The elevator finally reached it's destination,the small group exited it and went searching for their respective rooms which were by eachother:(Jun Pyo= S 190) (Woo Bin= S 191) (Jae Kyung= S 192) (Jan Di= S 193) (Ga Eul= S 194)

"I guess no one of us is tierd since we were sleeping the whole trip,so what do you think about touring Paris?"Asked Woo Bin  
"Neh neh neh I'm down for that!"Answered Jan Di immediatly  
"I'm down too sunbae!"Replayed Jae Kyung  
"What about you Ga Eul-yang?"Wondered Jun Pyo  
"Okey... Sure"And she smiled shyly  
"Then we'll meet here in 30 minutes Arasso?"

*The answer was cut as the door of the room next to Ga Eul's opened revealing a woman in her middle twenties,and a shirtless Yi Jeong:

"I'll let you know if I need anything else Celine"And he winked at her  
"Sure Mr So,anytime you want"She responded in korean but with a french accent,while still bottoning her blouse with a hand and fixing her hair with the other and she bowed to the people staring at her before rushing to the elevator . Once she disapeared,all the heads turned to Yi Jeong  
"Well I guess that's the missing receptionist"Said Jun Pyo  
"Just tell me how much time passed since we landed?"Whisppered Jan Di to Woo Bin while throwing a disgusted look to the shirtless smiling man  
"Belive me he's usually quicker than this"Responded Woo Bin looking at his friend with disbelive

*The young man finally noticed his friends'look,and still with a smile he said:

"What?"  
"I can't belive this!"Said Jae Kyung in a low voice  
"Who from you girls wants to be next?"Said Yi Jeong trying to sound serious

*Jan Di and Jae Kyung run to their rooms and closed the door terrifyed,and were immediatly imitated by the two other laughing boys... And so,once again they were left along,just him and her looking at eachother for who knows how much time,his mind was in fight with his body,the first want him to turn his back to her and go to his room and slam the door in her face,but his feet won't obey and kept glued in their place,as for Ga Eul,she was blushing while staring back at the man's poker face and hesitating if she should thank him... She was just about to open her mouth when she was cut by Jan Di's loud voice

"Ga Eul-ah close your door and don't open it unless it was me or Jae Kyung!"

*And so,she flashed him a polite smile and bowed before entering her room... After sometime staring at her door,he decided to do the same 'Pabo,pabo,pabo why were you staring at her?'He asked himself in frustraction 'Aish! I'll go crazy!'He said while runing a hand through his hair

*How a chapter will be without some Casanova moments? :p

*Sooner or late he will have to face her

As always RCP (Please?)

Responds:

daniella : I totally understand what do you mean,Me too I did not like the fact that Ga Eul was the one who follow him all the time,so don't worry that won't happen :p I'm sure you'll like what I made of her :D

Hannah : Thanks a lot for ur review in fact Yi Jeong will realise that by not anytime soon :p a lot of things will happen before that


	11. Chapter 9 :Restaurant And Movie Marathon

Chapter 9 : Restaurant And Movie Marathon

An Hour later:

*Few hours ago they were watching 'The Emily Rose Exorcisme' in Korea,and right now here they are,sitting with three handsom men in one of the most expensive restaurant in Paris in front of Eiffel Tower . The girls were amaized by the view in front of them,all the light were giving Paris a magical sense... For tonight,other than Jae Kyung who was dressed in a knee-lenght casual white dress,a thick bleu belt and and high heels in the same color,the two other weren't dressed appropriatly for the restaurant:Jan Di wore black shorts and green top tank under a black jacket and green sneakers . Ga Eul was in her baby pink mid-sleeves blouse and black leggings and a brown Ugges,simple,yet beautiful . They were sitting around a round table in the Carré des Feuillants Restaurant chatting and laughting when a waiter came to their table and handed them six menus:

"Voila vos menus,je reviendrai dans quelque temps pour prendre vos ordres"Said the blue eyes waiter before winking at Jan Di and going away  
"What did he say?"Turned Woo Bin to Ga Eul  
"Emm... I think he said that he will take our orders later"Answered Ga Eul incertain  
"Did you see the handsom waiter winked at you!"Whisppered Jae Kyung to Jan Di  
"Yeah I saw this! Maybe I'll take our orders by myself to him"Replayed Jan Di while looking at the waiter  
"And how do you intend to talk to him?Do you understand french?"  
"No but I talk english,I'm sure he will understand me"  
"Yah Geum Jan Di!Why did he wink at you?"Asked Jun Pyo  
"Why do you want to know?Jelous?"Fired back Jan Di  
"Aish woman!You really want me to fire you?"  
"Go ahead,but I highly doubt that you'll find an assistant by tomorow!"Replayed Jan Di calmly while scaning the menu "What does it mean Fruit de Mer?"  
"That's sea food"Explened Yi Jeong and that caused all the girls to turn to him "What?It's not our first time in an french restaurant!"  
"And Cuisses de Grenouille?I don't remember what does it mean"Asked Jun Pyo  
"That's..."Began Ga Eul  
"A very delisious french dish!It's crispy like fried potatoes"Cuted her Jan Di who already knew it  
"But..."Said Ga Eul  
"Fine I'll have it!"And he asked the others about their choices  
"Escargot sounds intresting"Said Jae Kyung  
"Yeah so intresting"Answered Woo Bin with a smirk "I'll have Fruit de mer"  
"I wan't same as you Sunbae!"Said Ga Eul  
"I'll just have Steaks and fried potatos"Said Jan Di  
"And I'll take that sea food as well"Finally choosed Yi Jeong

*Jan Di who was sitting between Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo was about to stand up so she can go to the waiter but the man next to her grabed her hand and forced her to sit down,she was about to yell at him when the cause of the problem came to their table

"Alors que ce que vous avez decidé?"Asked the waiter in french  
"We decided to take three ehh... Fruit de Mer dishes,and a Cuisses de Grenouille,Escargots,and Steaks with fried potatoes"Said Jan Di in English and smiled to the waiter  
"Anything else?"Replayed the waiter flirtly to Jan Di  
"That's it for now you can go!"

*The waiter went away,and the bikering between Jun Pyo and Jan Di took another round... Minutes later the waiter cameback with the dishes always sweet smiling to Jan Di,Jae Kyung stared at her plat in disgust:

"Snails?I think he mistaked,I said Escargot not snail!"  
"Well... Escargot means snails"Apologised Ga Eul  
"Woo Bin sunbae!You knew that!"Accused him Jae Kyung and he just smiled at her and started digging in his food

*Jun Pyo holded the third piece of Cuisses des Grenouille before eating it under his friends'amused look

"So how does the frog taste like?"Asked Yi Jeong  
"Hein?"  
"I know you love risks,but frog Jun Pyo?"Woo Bin moked  
"So you mean that..."  
"Thoses crispy kaki things that you ate are frogs"Explained Jan Di with a mischievoulious smile

*Jun Pyo's eyes widen before he run to the rest room leaving five laughing people

"You killed it Jan Di!"And Woo Bin gave a high five to the young woman in front of him  
"Although I think that Jun Pyo won't let it go that easy"Said Yi Jeong

*Sometime later Jun Pyo cameback and sat in his seat throwing glares at Jan Di who was eating while looking at the waiter... Yi Jeong reached for the salt in the center of the table and midway there,another hand took it before him and it was non other than Ga Eul's so,he held his hand back,when,the salt was right under his nose,he lefted his eyes and found that it was the young lady next to him:

"Here sunbae take it"Whisppered Ga Eul  
Yi Jeong stared at her and back at the salt then he whisppered back "I don't want it anymore"And he pushed her hand away and cameback to his plat,while she stared at him for some seconds before putting the salt back to it's place . She defenitevely need to apologies to him

*The group finished their dinner in silence,Jun Pyo didn't stop eating from Jan Di's plat and no matter how she protested,he kept on eating her food since it's her fault that he ate frogs,Woo Bin ordred an fried potatoes plat to Jae Kyung since he was responsable of the snails,and for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul,non of them looked at the other... They were leaving the restaurant when the blue eyed waiter went to Jan Di

"You're name is Jan Di right?"Jan Di noded "I heard your friends calling you... I'm Martine by the way"And he held his hand to Jan Di sliping her a piece of paper"My phone number call me whenever you want"Jan Di smiled to him and was about to answer when she felt a hand around her shoulders holding her close  
" Jagiya we got to go the guys are waiting for us"Said Jun Pyo while holding her firmely  
"Yah I..."  
"If we need something we'll call the restaurant"And he snatched the paper from Jan Di's hands and putted it in the man's hand then he dragged Jan Di with him  
"What was that for Broccoli head?!"And she pushed his hands off her  
"That's called revenche!"

Back To The Hotel:11 p.m

(Yi Jeong's room)

*Here they were again in their pyjamas,sitting in the floor of Yi Jeong's room at midnight . The room's owner was planing to go to Rose Bare,one of the most popular Clubs in Paris,but his plan failed since his dear two friends decided to gather in his room with the girls and do a movie marathon,his room was the largest among the six rooms . And so,because of his friends'persistance he droped the club for a borring movie marathon...

*After a long argument between Jan Di and Jun Pyo about the movie,Woo Bin finally choosed a random DVD from the collection,the first movie was *The Heels Have Eyes*And everyone was caught up with it even the Casanova who was against the whole movie marathon thing . He sometimes glanced at the girl who was sitting on the sofa with Ha Jae Kyung and he he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the two girls'frighten look when the 'creatures' started to attack the van of the family,'Wow she's definetevely a good actress'Thought Yi Jeong about Ga Eul while returning his attention to the TV screen... Woo Bin wasn't so intrested in the film,cause the sight of the people around him was much more entertaining: Yi Jeong who is trying his best to look unintrested in the movie,Jun Pyo whose grimace reflected fear but for the sane of his dignity he is still in the same room as them . Jan Di was a whole other story,among all of them she was the most caught up:Her eyes seem like if they're going to fall from their orbs,her hand full of popcorn was hanging mid air while the man was hiding in the fridge with other dead bodies,she was simply looking so funny . Jae Kyung and Ga Eul on the other hand were holding on eachother and unlike Jun Pyo,they weren't trying to hide their fear and they were hiding their faces with a pillow in every violent scene

*He was still looking toward his loyal secretary and her cousin when he noticed something: There is definetevely no resemblence between the two girls,so he said that maybe because of the fact that they are maternal cousins... Unlike Jan Di and Jae Kyung,Ga Eul wasn't so easy going,she looked naive,timid and innocent . No he doesn't know her,Jae Kyung had never talked about her,but reading her was easy and he was eager to know more about her...

I wrote this chapter two years ago but with different characters and in French,at the time I didn't even know about Korea's existence :p and I just thought that it goes well with this story so,am I right? I'm really not sure about this

Bref : RCP

Responds

daniella : Haha me too but the worst thing was Yi Jeong giving her the cold shoulder even though he likes her,I almost went crazy when she didn't come with him at the end to Jan Di & Jun Pyo

dannybavi31 : Hi there,I'm happy you loved it! In fact Yi Jeong is not that stupid :p he's just hurt because of Eun Jae . Ga Eul is full of surprises you'll discover other aspects of her personality later I promiss :)

PATRICIA BUSTOS : Hola Partricia a dijiste que querías Ga Eul y Yi Jeong para besar bien? Lo siento querida, pero todavía hay algunos capítulos antes de eso :p Continúe por la historia y vas a tener tu momento ;) (I'm sorry I don't understand Spanish very well)


	12. Chapter 10 : Poor Jun Pyo

Chapter 10 : Poor Jun Pyo

*The Heels Have Eyes ended much to Ga Eul and Jae Kyung (And Jun Pyo)'s relief,and they played the second DVD *Lady In The Water*... An hour passed and the movie was getting more and more borring: Jan Di and Ga Eul were already asleep on the sofa,Jae Kyung was fighting against the sleep,while Jun Pyo was still watching with a frown on his face,Yi Jeong was just holding himself from kicking the group out of the room

"Am I the only one that thinks that this movie is senseless and borring?"Whisppered Woo Bin  
"Yes I (Yawn) Agree sunbae"Replayed the sleepy Jae Kyung  
"Then you guys should go to sleep in YOUR rooms"Said Yi Jeong  
"Yah So Yi Jeong I still wanna know what will happen next in the movie"Told Jun Pyo  
"If I return from the comfort room and I found anyone of you in here I'm make sure that he'll regret it"Said Yi Jeong trying to sound serious  
"Nice from you bro!"  
"You could have just let me go to that club"And he went to the comfort room  
"Jun Pyo the man was clear,get your butt off that couch and help your secretary to her room"  
"Mwo?Why will I do that?Why don't you carry her into her room yourself?"  
"Because I'm carrying my own secretary"And within that same moment,he carried Jae Kyung bride style  
"Sunbae put me down I can walk on my own!"And she tried to free herself from Woo Bin's hold  
"Stay still Jae Kyung-ah! So that Jun Pyo will carry Jan Di to her room!"Whisppered Woo Bin in her ear while she pouted "Hurry up Jun Pyo we don't have the whole night"And he went out of the room Jae Kyung in his arms  
"Aishhh bastard!"Cursed Jun Pyo before carrying his assistant and closing the door of the room behind him

*Jun Pyo was already inside Jan Di's room and Woo Bin just putted Jae Kyung on her feet in front of her room,she then remembred her other friend who is still in the Casanova's room

"Sunbae Ga Eul is still inside!"Looking at door S 195 aka Yi Jeong's door while a worried grimace formed on her face  
"Don't worry about her,she's in good hands"He too wasn't too sure of what he just said while glancing at the door  
"B-But what if..."But she was cut by her boss  
"No he'll never mess with a girl such as Ga Eul-yang,she's not his type,trust me she's safe"And with that he bid her goodnight and head to his room  
"Hope you're right sunbae"Added the young woman before closing her door

*Yi Jeong just emerged from his bathroom,the quiet room was a sign that his friends have already left . Yawning,he went straight to his bed it's then that he realised that his phone was still in the sofa where he was sitting earlier,frowning,he made his way to the table and catched his cellphone . He was about to return when he saw her lying on the couch

"What the hell...?"Frowned Yi Jeong before getting closer to have a better look at her . She was sleeping,and he was standing right next to her dumbfully wondering what to do: If he wake her up he'll have to face her,which he was too tierd to do,and if he don't he'll have to find another place to sleep 'Why will I do that?It's my room and I'm too tierd to find an other place' The young man thought while still looking at the sleeping girl . Scratching his head in frustraction,he throw one last glance at Ga Eul before heading to his own bed 'Let her sleep there I don't care'

*It's only at 5 a.m that Yi Jeong finally got to sleep,he was spining in his bed while looking at the back of the couch where she was sleeping unable to feel anything but anger toward her 'She definetevelly did it on porpose'... At 9a.m ,a loud scream was heard followed by sounds of breaking,and then another deafing scream . Yi Jeong woke up alarmed and stood immediately from the bed,and his eyes met Ga Eul's (Or as he named her Eun Jae's incarnation) who probably also woke up due to the scream . They stood there looking at eachother he wondering how to deal with her,and she thinking what to say next when the screams grew louder outside the room,breaking the eye contact,the young man headed to the door and opened it mentaly thanking whoever screamed, and he was closely followed by the girl to the hallway,there,they met Woo Bin and Jae Kyung who obviously woke up for the same reason and all the eyes fall on the source of the scream: Jan Di's room.

*Expecting something dangerous,Yi Jeong broke the door and the four people got in to rescue the young lady,but what they didn't expect is that her 'attacker' was the one who need to be rescued: The room was a mess,pieces of a broken vase were all over the floor,pillows everywhere,the wooden table was overthrown in the middle of the room,but the funniest thing was Jan Di who was on a shirtless Jun Pyo's back trying to pull his hair out

"What have you done to me you broccoli head,what have you done to me?!"Screamed Jan Di still riding Jun Pyo's back and pulling his hair harder  
"Yahhh get down my back right now!What are you talking about you crazy woman!"Trying to free himself  
"You monster how dare you?!"And she tried to choke him with her own bare hands  
"Haaaaa heeelp are you guys deaf or whaaaat?She's going to kill meeee"Yelled Jun Pyo in pain  
"Die monster diiiiie"Screamed Jan Di

*The four other people stood by the door in shock,no,not in a million year Woo Bin and Yi Jeong expected what they are seeing,the mighty Go Jun Pyo being ass kicked and by his own secritary,Ga Eul and Jae Kyung know this side of Jan Di but they have never thought that she'll be using it on her boss... Another scream that escaped Jun Pyo's mouth brought them back to reality,Woo Bin rushed to his attacked friend and tried to pull Jan Di away from his back with the help of Yi Jeong and Jae Kyung,and after a long battle with the young woman they finally succeded and Jun Pyo was finally freed he fell on his knees grasping for air so,Ga Eul rushed to his side and handed him a bottle of water:

"Gwenchana sunbae?"Asked Ga Eul while helping Jun Pyo to stand up  
"Aish woman are you crazy you almost killed me!"And he drank the water  
"You deserve to die monster!"And she tried to free herself from Woo Bin and Yi Jeong so she can get to Jun Pyo again  
"Hey hey hey stop it guys now and tell us what it is all about"Spoke Woo Bin  
"Me too I didn't understand what is going on,I woke up and the next thing I knew was this insane woman throwing everything on me and trying to kill me"  
"Mwo?And you dare deny it?"  
"Deny what?"  
"Jan Di honey please breath in and out and tell us what happened"Jae Kyung begged her friend

*Jan Di did what her friend said and with a glare toward Jun Pyo she started "I woke up this morning in here even thought yesterday I was with you guys in Yi Jeong sunbae's room,and first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was this broccoli head in my bed shirtless holding me like a teddy bear,just admit it you abducted me and raped me in my . own . room!"And she started to cry in Woo Bin's arms

*Everyone stared at Jun Pyo like if he just grow another head "What?Don't tell me you actually belive her"Said Jun Pyo . Hearing no respond he stood from the floor "Yesterday I was so sleepy that after putting her in her bed I fell asleep too"  
"And how the heck do you explain the fact that you got shirtless?"Asked the renowned Casanova with a smirk  
"How will I know?" "Y-Yah Song Woo Bin!All this sh*t happened because of you!You're the one who convinced me to put her in her room"  
"So sunbae you actually alowed this monster to touch me"And she started to kick Woo Bin's chest which caused him so free her . Fearing for his own life Jun Pyo ran out of the room followed by the red haired young man,while Yi Jeong was standing by the door enjoying his morning  
"Wait a minute... Ga Eul slept before me yesterday,and if broccoli head got me into my room and Jae Kyung was still awake and went her room by herself that means that... Ga Eul was left along with Yi Jeong sunbae in his room!"Realised Jan Di while eyeing the lone man left in the room  
"Well... I should probably eum... go"Said Yi Jeong with a fake smile before runing out of the room  
"Yahhh what have you done to my best friend!"Yelled Jan Di while throwing a pillow on him but it actually hit the door

*What a great morning :p

Hahaha I really had fun writing this :D

No one better than Jan Di & Jun Pyo to make funny scenes

RCP :)

School starts on Monday (Which happened to be my 18th birthday :'( ) Anyways I said this because I'll be heading tomorow to my rented house that is in another city and I don't have internet there... To Summ this up,The next update will be on Saturday 8 February :D

I hope you'll leave me some birthday presents (Reviews haha)


	13. Chapter 11: Collecting Apologies

Hi,I cameback early this week and I really had an amaizing week with very great news so here it is, Chapter 11 enjoy :D

Chapter 11 : Collecting Apologies

*After cooling down and changing her clothes,Jan Di went to the hotel terrace where she found the rest of the gang having their breakfast,once she arrived to the table everyone shut up . Like if everything was normal,She took a croissan from the basket and poured herself a cup of tea  
*After cooling down and changing her clothes,Jan Di went to the hotel terrace where she found the rest of the gang having their breakfast,once she arrived to the table everyone shut up,like if everything was normal,She took a croissant from the basket and poured herself a cup of tea

"Yi Jeong sunbae Woo Bin sunbae I'm sorry for what I did earlier"The two guys noded as a sign of accepting her apology  
"And what about me?"Asked Jun Pyo which earned him a glare from her  
"Do you want another blue mark on the other cheek?"Replayed the girl

*He was about to replay but a squeeze on his hand from Ga Eul stoped him...

"So the meeting starts at 11,then we have to go to see that construction site near Versailles castle"Told them Jun Pyo  
"When we'll be done?"Asked Woo Bin  
"Since we're going to Versailles,I think we'll be done at least around 17 or 18"Responded Jan Di  
"Ga Eul are you going to be ok?"Worried Jae Kyung  
"Neh unni,don't worry I'll probably go for a walk or something"Smiled the shy girl  
"Yi Jeong-ah you said early that you're going for a walk too,take Ga Eul with you"Suggested Jun Pyo  
Yi Jeong glared at his friend and cursed himself for not leting Jan Di choke him to death earlier"I changed my mind...I have something else to do"  
"Hey but..."Began Jun Pyo  
Yi Jeong swore that if Jan Di get hold of his friend another time he will help her to finish him"The girl said she'll be fine by herself"  
"Y-yes I'll be fine"

*After breakfast was done,Jun Pyo along with Jan Di,Woo Bin and Jae Kyung went to their meeting leaving only Ga Eul and Yi Jeong on the table... Ga Eul lifted her head to Yi Jeong:

"Sunbae I..."But the glare that the man in front of her throw her made her shut up,and with that he stood up and left the table 'Jesonghabmnida'(Sorry) She said to herself with her head down: He's probably not happy about the fact that she slept in his room yesterday "Now I have to apologies twice to him!I'm a pabo!"

*After changing into bleu jeans and a white T-shirt that she borowed from Jan Di and black sandals that she bought last week,she headed to the exit of the hotel and went for a walk around the Parisian streets: First she went to Notre Dame Cathedral of Paris,Ga Eul watched every single detail of the catedral in amaizment,a huge granite stone in the entrence orned with a golden writings,Ga Eul fingered the french inscriptions in the stone and read it in a low voice,it says "This stunning gothic cathedral was first built in 1163 and is famed for its beautiful stained glass windows, grand scale and dramatic architecture. Consecrated in honour of the Virgin Mary, the Notre Dame Cathedral of Paris is also home to the Crown of Thorns, one of the relics of the Passion of Christ." In deed,the colorful glass windows were a muse to Ga Eul's eyes,the kristal chandeliers hanging from the celling were giving the whole place a spiritual aura and the total made a beautiful image of the Notre Dame Cathedral... Then by 2 p.m,she went to a nearby park where she sat on a bench and ate the salad she bought

*The Louver Museum was her last destination,there,she opted for the guided tour,the man was talking english and again (Surprisingly) She understood him very well. From ancient Egyptian mummies and ancient Roman statues to the Leonardo Da Vinci masterpiece 'Mona Lisa',the Louver Museum gathered things from all over the world,each piece reflected its own story,Ga Eul listened carfully to every single word the guide said and even took notes of important information...

"At last I'd like to tell you ladies and gentlemen that this vast museum of art and is an iconic institution,it's wealth of artfacts made it..."Begun the guide  
"Number one in Paris's historic sites,holds over than 35,000 pieces from around the world and covers pratically every imaginable period of history "Said Ga Eul machinaly while glancing at a painting then,realisation hit her and she put her hand on her mouth in shock  
"Seems like this young Miss know a lot about the Louver,that's good"Smiled the man at her before turning to the other people around "And that's is the end of our tour,I hope you enjoyed it,spend a wonderful sejour at Paris!"And with that everybody went on it's own way

*It took Ga Eul some minutes before blinking her eyes and slowly made her way to the exit 'So this is what Ji Hoo sunbae meant?But if that was the case then how come I know all these things about the Louver? Have I been here before? And what's with the French and English? ' Questions kept playing over and over again in her mind until she found herself at an empty neighbour at 4 p.m she tried to remember the way but she failed,that's when:

"Hey toi jolie chinoise,je te regardais depuis quelque temps cherches-tu quelque chose?"Spoke a man behind her  
"J-Je... Non!Non je ne cherche rien"Said Ga Eul frightened while trying to walk fast when the same man bloked her way  
"Alors t'es perdue?Puis je savoir qu'est ce qu'une beauté comme toi fait dans ce coin de Paris?"  
The way he was looking at her made her freak out "Excusez moi" She said while trying to turn around and continue her way  
"Pas très vite ma chère"And he grabed her arm trying to drag her  
"Q-Q-Que vous voulez de moi?"  
"Oh ne fait pas l'innocente,tu sais très bien que ce que je veux de toi baby"And he started to drag her toward a car,she was screaming and calling for help but the people around her didn't pay her any attention,her heart beated fast she closed her eyes while the beast continue draging her

*Yi Jeong spent the whole day touring Paris with Celine the hotel recepsionist and he was really regreting what he did: Celine asked him for a"date"and since he had nothing to do he accepted and so,she draged him all around Paris shopping and talking non stop about her little life,and trying her best to impress him,he couldn't feel his feet anymore,her high pitched voice gave him headache and the accent was making it worse... It was finally 16h45 when he drove her to her house,which was in a bad reputated neighbour. Once she exited his rented black Mercedes,he breathed in relief "Oh man I'll never set a foot in that hotel again next time I come to Paris"He vowed to himself

*He was about to have a U turn when he heard girlish screams,curious,he took a look toward the direction of the scream and clearly saw Ga Eul being draged by a weird looking young man... Yi Jeong thought for a moment about countinuing his way to the hotel like if he saw nothing but then,the fear in her eyes made his body decide instead of his brain "Damn it!" He cursed loudly before exiting his car

*Ga Eul was really scared when,suddenly,the man dropped her arm and then she heard beating sounds and again,someone grabed her wrist draging her again:

"Sanbae?!"Her eyes widen in shock  
"What were you doing in that street do you know it's reputation?"His voice was stern and he stoped in front of a black Mercedes and got in and was imitated by the young lady  
"I... I... lost my way"Responded Ga Eul in a low voice  
"Well next time if you decide to put yourself in a situation like this don't be under the F3's responsability!"And with that Yi Jeong drove off to the hotel

*Once in front of the hotel,the car stoped and Ga Eul was trying to get off when Yi Jeong closed the doors and spoke in a stern voice "What happened will stay a secret don't tell the others about it arasso?"  
"Agessimida sanbae"She replayed in almost a whisper and she opened the door of the car and got out and watched it disapear in the corner in a lightning speed

*Great! Now she owe him three apologies!

*Yi Jeong sped heading to the Rose Bare,before his friend's return . He didn't want them to come up with other plans for the night... His mind drifted to the situation earlier,and he started to talk to himself like a crazy person "Aishhh I should have just left her to deal with that herself!"He stoped in a red light and then he hit the stearing wheel in frustruction "Damn! I-I-I saved her because she was came here with Woo Bin and Jun Pyo a-a-and if something happened to her we'll be in trouble... Yeah,that's it!"He said as if trying to prouve a point to himself "Aishhhh she's driving me crazy!"

*He then,while the light was still red heard laughts from the car in his left her turned ready to yell at whoever dared and laughed at him when two familliar heads apeared in his sight,Jan Di and Woo Bin in the latter's rented blue Audi5:

"So my man,we left you for a day and we comeback to find you talking to the stearing wheel"Mocked Woo Bin  
"Yah Song Woo Bin how did you find me?!"Said a surprised Yi Jeong  
"Next time when you don't want anyone to find you turn your GPS off"  
"Oh crap!... And by the way where is Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung-yang?"  
"They went back to the hotel to change their clothes and fetch Ga Eul"  
'Oh great!'Yi Jeong thought with sarcarm "Oh really?"He asked trying to sound normal  
"Yeah... So,who is she?"  
"Hein?Who are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb Yi Jeong-ah! The one you said earlier she's driving you crazy!"  
"Non of your buisness bro!"And with a frown,he pressed the gaz since the light turned green leaving behind him his friend and his other friend's secretary

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wow finally! I'm sorry this chapter focus on Paris more than the story itself :p It's just because I'm in love with this city

Once again RCP next chapter will be nchalah on Saturday 15 February

Responds:

Guest : Yi Jeong confusing Ga Eul with Eun Jae is important for the progress of the story :) Thanks for the review

dannybavi31 : Hello, thanks so much for your support :D, Do you like the story so far?

zizinikorealover : Hi my dear,huge hugs and kisses to you too :* I'm really glad you loved the previous chapter I hope this one won't disapoint you :)


	14. Chapter 12 : So Whipped!

Chapter 12 So Whipped!

*As everytime Yi Jeong come to the Rose Bar,he is welcomed by the manager of the bar himself,he is a well known and important client,so,immediatly,the place with the best view on the dance floor was emptied for him... Confident,he walked toward the couch while all the eyes were on him,and within seconds,two tall girls dared and sat next to him,the blonde on his left,and the brunette to his right while a young barthender rushed to him wih his usual drink

*Fifteen minutes later,Woo Bin arrived and greeted his friend ignoring the two females in his arms:

"Weren't Jan Di with you? Where is she?"  
"She went to the bathroom to change her clothes"  
"Okey... So how did the meeting went?"Asked Yi Jeong between two gulps  
"Everything went just fine,that constructions site next to Versailles is almost finished just some final touchs and it's ready,the problem with the french guys is set,you just need to add your signature in the contract that you're responsable of and it's all done"Responded Woo Bin before siping his drink as well  
"Okey I'll do that... How about Jan Di and Jun Pyo? Did they have any argument?"  
"Oh man,the french fellows asked Jun Pyo about the mark in his cheek,and guess what, proud Jun Pyo said that Jan Di was attacked by a group of boys,and he saved her and got the mark in the process"And he started laughting  
"Haha that's hilarious! And what was Jan Di's reaction?"  
"I actualy don't know what miracle happened,but she didn't show any sign of anger,she just frowned while me and Jae Kyung did our best to control our laught during the meeting,and even after this later's end Jan Di totaly ignored him"  
"Waw now that's new!"Said Yi Jeong

*And so,they spent another fifteen minutes talking about their friends,and also Yi Jeong narrated his day with Celine,avoiding the Ga Eul part... Suddenly the brunette gestured to the blond toward the entrance of the bar, neither Yi Jeong or Woo Bin payed any attention to them,when three silouettes invaded their space,the two men lifted their heads to look at the people,and at that exact moment,Woo Bin spit the drink in his mouth on the girl on Yi Jeong's left while the latter's eyes widen at the sight in front of him

"Ewww C'est dégoutannnnt! Marta viens avec moi au toillets!" Glared the blonde at Woo Bin before storming to the bathroom followed by the brunette

*In front of them stood a very handsom tall man with two beautiful young ladies hooked to his arms and they were all smiling,It was non other than Jun Pyo, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul: Jun Pyo was dressed in denim and a black T-shirt under a jacket but the diffrent things about him was probably the new hair cut (AN: Imagine his look in "Personal Taste OST" ;) ), to his left Jae Kyung wore a Mini blue sparkle dress with a sequined scoop-back and long sleeves revealing her long perfect legs and black high heels and her hair falling freely in soft curls on her back . Ga Eul was no less beautifull than her friend,she was dressed in a knee length black dress with geometric red prints and strapless sweetheart neckline along with red high heeled sandals orned with some small kristals,her hair lifted in a messy bun with some loose tufts

"Where is Jan Di?"Finally asked Jae Kyung  
"Oh? Eum Euh... Bathroom"Answered Woo Bin while looking at his secretary from head to toe: She's not bad,not bad at all! Tonight she's stuning,not that he didn't find her pretty before,but tonight is the first time he see he dressed like that,and for a short moment he felt jealous of Jun Pyo,but he quickly brushed the thought away:

"Girls you really look stuning! Where was all this beauty hiding?" Said the red haired man  
Ga Eul and Jae Kyung blushed,and irritated Jun Pyo spoke "The girls? Just the girls? how about me? Didn't you notice anything diffrent about me?"and he sat on the couch across Yi Jeong as well as JK and Ga Eul

*The small group brust laughting

"Yeah about that... Nice hair cut Jun Pyo"Complimented Yi Jeong

*A short moment their drinks arrived,as well as Yi Jeong's 'Dates'... A young lady stood in front of the small group,and this time,the victim was the brunette on Yi Jeong's right: Jun Pyo spit his drink on her:

"AHHHHH c'est pas possible! Jessica allons-y d'ici!"And with that,the two girls left Yi Jeong's side but no one really seem to care... The lady in front of them was dressed in mini skirt in jeans,a black loose shirt with the words 'Rock N Roll' writing on it in white and red and black knee length high heeled boots,her hair was longer probably due to extensions and the make up made her look more mature... Everyone was looking at her and she really didn't mind,unlike Ga Eul,Jan Di didn't blush she just sat next to Woo Bin

"Alright alright I know I look great tonight,but please stop staring at me"She said while grabing a glass of alcohol  
"I should probably call some bodyguards,because you girls are definitively going to bring us troubles tonight"Joked Woo Bin  
"Yeah that's right! Call them now palli(Hurry up)"Said Jun Pyo seriously  
"I don't think it's necessary since Mr Go can beat a group of dangerous men by himself"Said Jan Di while glaring at her boss

*The group went in a round of laughter under Jun Pyo's angry face

"Y-YAH! Stop laughting!" He kick Yi Jeong's leg and elbowed Woo Bin but that didn't stop them "What was I supposed to tell them? I got kicked by my secritary who by the way think that I raped her?"

*The laught died under Jan Di's grimace,she definitively didn't like Jun Pyo's last sentence... She was about to replay when:

"Would you beautiful ladies like to dance with us?"A man accompanied with two other said in impeccable english  
"Hey! Don't you see that they are with us?"Replayed Jun Pyo in english too  
"We've been watching you for a while and no one of you gentlemen asked them so we thought maybe..."One of them said  
"I'll dance with you!"Jan Di drank her glass in one gulp,glared at Jun Pyo for the nth time and took the hand that the man outstreched to her

*The group watched Jan Di and the guy walked away,one of the men left asked Jae Kyung so,she stood up and walked with him to the dance floor after mouthing a "Sorry" to Woo Bin

"How about you? Let's go?"Asked the last man... Something in his look made Ga Eul unconfortable,but she wasn't as brave as her two best friends to refuse...

Sensing her disconfort,Woo Bin asked her "Do you wanna dance with him Ga Eul?"Ga Eul slowly shook her head avoiding the stranger's gaze  
"She said she don't want to dance with you!"Spoke Jun Pyo on her behalf  
"I didn't hear her saying that"  
"No she didn't say that, I said so now get lost"Replayed Yi Jeong (AN : Yeah yeah it's Yi Jeong I swear :p Hallalua :D)

*The man throw Yi Jeong a dirty look and took one last glance at Ga Eul who was still avoiding eye contact with him before storming away,Ga Eul smiled shyly

"Aish such nuissance! This is what I was afraid of"Said Woo Bin  
"Komawo"Thanked them Ga Eul  
"It's alright,if you don't wanna dance with him you don't have to"Reassured her Jun Pyo  
"It's just that I-I don't trust strangers"Replayed Ga Eul  
"Yeah it's okey Ga Eul"And Woo Bin gave her a side hug,he really like her,no not in the romantic way just as a friend,he felt a need to protect her  
"I wanna dance!"Suddenly blurted Jun Pyo while looking at the dance floor "Would you like to come with me Ga Eul?"  
Ga Eul smiled at him "Neh sunbae I'd like to"  
"No she's going to dance with me!"Said Woo Bin hooking Ga Eul's hand in his arm  
"I asked her first!"And Jun Pyo did the same with her other hand and the trio head to the dance floor

*Yi Jeong stood from the couch,following the same path as his friends slowly dragging his feet,a thought crossed his mind and he couldn't help but smirk: 'She don't trust strangers my foot!' He thought as he recalled the fact that she got in his car earlier even though she doesn't really know him. Okey he wasn't a complete stranger since they have the same friend circle,although,how could she trust him?... Another thought hit him and the smirk was immediatly replaced by a frown 'She got Jun Pyo and Woo Bin wraped around her finger! She's definitively more dangerous than what I thought' With that same look on his face he stood in front of the dance floor searching his friends among the people who are dancing on the beat of Demi Lovato's "Really Don't Care" (AN: Dédicace à Mariama, to the times when we couldn't stop dancing on this ;) ) but was soon stopped as he was surrounded by three girls willing to dance with him

*As soon as they arrived to the dance floor,all eyes were on them,Ga Eul blushed as usual and titled her head down. Giggling at her reaction,Jun Pyo took her hand and spun her,she was about to fall when Woo Bin catched her in time and spun her again,this time Ga Eul kept her balance:

"Sunbae!"Said Ga Eul loud enough for Woo Bin and Jun Pyo to hear through the music  
"Oh come on Ga Eul don't be shy!" Advised her Jun Pyo while he continued twirling her  
"B-B-But I... I don't know how to dance!"  
"Hey don't worry about this we'll teach you!" Winked Woo Bin at her

*For the next half hour,Woo Bin and Jun Pyo taught Ga Eul how to dance,and they really enjoyed their time... Not far away from them,a man was looking at them intently : 'Oh boy!They are really whipped!'He said while drinking his third whiskey glass in one shot,not a lot after that the girls dragged him to dance he spoted his two friends dancing with her 'I need to warn them about her!'he said while ordering another alcohol glass

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Happy Valentin Everybody

Today I'm just sooo happy to find the amaizing PMs and reviews you guys left me,and the number of views and visitors is increasing day by day,thanks also to the silent readers :*

To all the JaeBin fans,a surprise is waiting you next chapter :)

SoEul fans (Including me :p),from next chapter on,the story will finally focus more on Ga Eul/Yi Jeong :D

JunDi fans,I don't think you guys should complain :p

As usual next Chapter will be saturday 22 February ;)

Responds :

zizinikorealover : I'm glad you loved it :D I like to take things slowly, thanks for the review,I really hope your dream come true and you visit France :)

dannybavi31 : Oh yes,Eun Jae's going to appear later in this story and wreck havoc everywhere ;) there is still few chapters before that


	15. Chapter 13 : Let's Tango

Chapter 13 Let's Tango

"Ga Eul!"Called a voice  
"Jae Kyung?!"She turned and saw Jan Di and Jae Kyung smiling at her  
"I hope these two didn't torture you... Did they?"Asked Jan Di through the music  
"Oh no no sunbaes were just teaching me how to dance"Answered the shy girl  
"Anyway why are you here,did that man ran away?"Dared Jun Pyo  
"Hahaha funny!"Said Jan Di with sarcasm "In fact he went to bring me a drink"  
"How about your partner Jae Kyung?"Questioned Woo Bin  
"Oh I excused myself from him because I wanted to spend the rest of the night with you guys"

*The first notes of Selena Gomez's "Save The Day" Begun,Jan Di and Jae Kyung exchanged a look and immediatly dragged Ga Eul and started dancing and singing,while Ga Eul did her best to remember the dance steps that she learned from Jun Pyo and Woo Bin,these two were left dumbfounded before following the girls like two puppies

*For some people one dance led to another,as for others,one glass led to another... It was after an hour that the five people spoted Yi Jeong who was in his nth glass but no drunk at all and sat next to him,after a long experince with liquor,he can now proudly say that one or two bottles doesn't effect him... The girls excused themselves to the bathroom

"Yah Yi Jeong-ah,I see that you have lost your touch,no girl asked you to dance"Moked Jun Pyo  
"In fact I dismissed them all,watching you guys drolling over one single girl is much more funny"Replayed Yi Jeong  
"What do you mean?"  
"It is so clear,she got you both head over heels for her"He aswered harshly  
"Hey Jeong-ah why are you like that huh? Maybe we like her,but not the way you think"  
"Maybe you don't but I'm sure her intentions aren't the same as yours beware,she may not be as innoncent as she claim to be"  
"I think you're drunk you should probably go home!"  
"You know I'm not Woo Bin"  
"I don't know what do you have against her,besides I noticed what you did this morning,I just want you to know that she's not Eun J..."He couldn't continue his sentence since Woo Bin elbowed him "Outch what was that for?"  
"Jun Pyo shut the heck up!"Reprimended him the red headed in a whisper while watching his other friend's face switching from annoyance to anger  
Jun Pyo noticed the change too and regreted his last words "I'm sorry Jeong ah,I didn't mean t..."  
Yi Jeong stood abruptly and said "No you're right she's maybe not like Eun Jae... She's worse"And with that he walked away from them  
"Why did you do that? You know as well as me that talking about Eun Jae in front of him is a bad idea"Elbowed him Woo Bin once more  
"Yah stop it! I forgot okey?... I really wonder what's the matter with him! Ga Eul is definitively diffrent from that bi*ch"

*Sometime later the girls cameback...

An hour later

"And now as every Sunday,we have a dance competition,this week it's... TANGO,may all the couples who like to participate join us on stage in 10minutes"

*The small gang looked at each other

"Jae Kyung hurry and go find yourself a partner,I bet non of the other couples will stand a chance in front of you!"  
"Jan Di-ah! I... I don't know if I still remember how t..."  
"Jae Kyung-ah do you know how to dance Tango?"Asked Jun Pyo in disbelive  
"In fact she don't just dance,she wins! When we were in high school back in Gangnam,she won in every dance competion,Tango is a piece of cake"  
"Guem Jan Di! I'm not that good anymore"Responded JK  
"Yah don't be so modest! So now are you going to find a partner or I'm going to hunt one for you myself?"Warned Jan Di  
"No need for that"Smiled widely Woo Bin  
"What do you mean sunbae?"Asked Ga Eul  
"Would you like,Ha Jae Kyung,to be my partner?"He asked while geting down on one knee

*His gesture,made Ga Eul,Jun Pyo and Jan Di giggle,and Jae Kyung blushed crimson red as she looked around and noticed a lot of curious people staring at them and whispering

"Woo Bin sunbae get up!"She said while still looking around  
"I'm not moving until you give me an answer!"  
Jae Kyung saw determination in his eyes so she had no choice but to accept "Okey okey I will just get up"  
Woo Bin smiled again and got up and outstretched his hand to her "Ka Ja"

*Hand in hand,they were the last couple to join the stage under their friends and the people who watched them's encouragement and cheers

"Well,we now have six pairs,that's good! The song will be Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias,the winning couple will get a pre-payed romantic dinner in Paris's greatest restaurant tomorow at 8 p.m,may I remind you that the winning couple will be chosen by the audience,good luck to everybody and let the battle begin"

Jae Kyung took a look around at the other couples,they all seemed real couples not just partners as her and Woo Bin

"Woo Bin sunbae,I think we shouldn't be part of this "  
"Yah Jae Kyung relax okey? We'll win"  
"It's not about winning sunbae it's just... we're not a couple!"  
"How about this,if we win,we'll give the dinner to one of them,Deal?"  
"I... I..."  
"Oh come on,like this you won't feel sorry about them"  
"Ehmm... Okey"

*Everybody was glancing at the six pairs,while they took their positions ready for the competition,Jan Di held her thumb up for her friends,Ga Eul gave them one of her famous smiles while Jun Pyo winked at Woo Bin

"Does Woo Bin sunbae dance too?"Asked Ga Eul  
"Yeah you can say so"Replayed Jun Pyo misteriously

*Silence filled the whole room as the first notes of Bailamos begun,Woo Bin and Jae Kyung started dancing as well as the other couples: Shyly,she started turning around him while he stood in the middle of the stage,then in one swift move,she spun on the spot to face him as he circled her waist. Face to face,eye to eye,she hooked her hand around his neck and his hands tightened around her pulling her closer and again he spun her that now her back was pressed against his chest,after that she turned once more to face him hooking her left foot around his right one,it was then that he lifted her as if she was a feather,surprised,Jae Kyung held into his arm tightly,but she soon understood that he won't let her fall. Puting her again on the ground,he spun her sevral times... While dancing,they were locked in their own world,they didn't seem to notice that the other couple has already left the stage one by one,and that they were the only ones left up there,all eyes were looking at them in amaizment,their steps were beautifully coordinated and fit perfectly together as if born to dance in eachother's arms

*He pulled her body close to his and once more moved with her. His hands moved to her back as he dipped her close to the ground, so close that her hair brushed the ground. the pose was held for seconds,he spun her up and caught her with his arms on the other side this time with her facing the floor She on the other hand stepped back up and in another graceful movement she had her leg wrapped around his,they held the pose for a few seconds waiting for the final beats of the song to finish without breaking the eye contact and smiling at eachother,their faces barely inches away... The spell was broken when a thunder of applause was heard all over the room,it was then that they realised that they were the only ones on stage,but most importantly how dangerous the distance between them was,so they immedialty steped back

"WOOOW! Now that was Tango! I guess we don't need to ask about the results,the winners are right in front of us congratulations!"Said the emcee before handing Woo Bin an envelope,probably contain the price

*Woo Bin took the envelope and held his hand to his female partner,and they both exited the stage and headed toward their friends

"OMG that was just... just... Magical! "Said Ga Eul dreamingly  
"You guys really deserve the price,chukahé (Congratulations)"And Jan Di huged her childhood friend

'The price? The price!'JK thought as she turned to Woo Bin "Sunbae! What about the deal we made?"

"Oh? Ohhhh! Okey I'll give it to that couple"He gestured to a young couple "I watched them for a brief moment and they really danced good!"  
"I agree"Smiled Jae Kyung while Woo Bin went to fulfil his promiss to her  
"What deal are you talking about?"Asked Jan Di

*Jae Kyung told them about her earlier agreement with Mr Song

"Why such non sence! You guys won and you deserve it!"  
"We're not a couple Jun Pyo sunbae! We only participated for fun while the other pairs were really willing to win,look over there"She gestured to Woo Bin and the teenagers next to him huging him happily "They really wanted it and that's enough for me"She finished with a smile

Minutes later Woo Bin cameback a grin on his face "Happy Jae Kyung-sshi?"  
Jae Kyung nodded "Neh"  
"Do you belive that these two are eighteen and newly wedded? They are on their honeymoon!"  
"Wow how romantic!"Said Jan Di  
"Then I guess I made the right decision"

2 a.m

"Broccoli head you really lo -Hiccap- look handsooooome tonight! Hahaha"  
"I aaaaaalways look good not only tonight! But why are you wearing such a sexy clothes,do you want -Hiccap- me to fire you?"  
"YAH!"Tipsy Jan Di stood up and walked to Jun Pyo and started hitting him,but he was already knocked out before she reach him and she soon fell on him drunk too  
"I knew we shouldn't let them participate in that drinking competition!"Frowned JK  
"Yeah that was a bad idea from the begining!"Agreed Woo Bin ''Come on help me to put them in the car"And so they got them in Woo Bin's car  
"Where's Ga Eul?"Asked Woo Bin  
"Bathroom"Replayed his assistant  
"We need to get those two home before they wake up and riot us"  
"What about Ga Eul,we'll leave her here?"Worried JK  
"Don't worry,Yi Jeong's car is still here,I'll sent him a message to bring her home"  
"Euh... Okey"And she got in the car and they drove away leaving their two best friends there along

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

This past week I forgot my computer in the house so I didn't write anything,lucky enough this chapter was already writen so here it is

Coming next week a 100% SoEul Chapter :D

RESPONDS

Guest : Thanks so much ur review means a lot to me , In fact as I told my friend zizinikorealover I wanted to take things slowly between Yi Jeong and GaEul but don't worry next chapter will be all about them


	16. Chapter 14 : Knight In Shining Armor

Chapter 14 A Knight In Shining Armor

'I can't belive it! I think we should never let Jan Di drink a drop of alcohol ever!'Thought Ga Eul as she was cleaning her dress in the bathroom,this mess happend when drunk Jan Di bumped into her and made her spill her avocado juice on her dress,and now here she is,tierd and sleepy trying to fix the mess caused by her best friend at 2 a.m... Drying her hand after she fixed herself,she checked her dress one last time and smiled because no visible damage was left,she exited the bathroom heading to where she left her friends which was on the other side of the club.

*She was passing through the dance floor,it was so crowded that she bearly managed to cross to the VIP session where they were sitting earlier,but,she was surprised to find it empty,glancing right and left but nothing,she then thought that maybe they went to dance,sighting,she went back to search for them but no avail... She was tierd,feeling dizzy and the music volume making it worse. She stood in a dim lighted corner where the music was less deafing,she breathed slowly and closed her eyes hoping for the dizziness to go,when:

"Oh it's you!"

*Ga Eul kept her eyes close,afterall she didn't recognise the voice,it was probably calling someone else

"Hey I'm talking to you beautiful"

*She totally ignored the calls certain that they wasn't for her when she suddenly felt a presence in front of her,her eyes shot open and widen when she found a man standing few inches away from her,she couldn't clearly see his face due to the dim lights,but he was towering her,the strong smell of alcohol was a sign that he was drunk

"W-w-who are y-y-you?"  
"Oh come on don't you remember me? Look closer babe"And he approached his face from hers a little more  
"Excuse me sir I-I... I think you're mistaking me for someone else"She said while pushing him and walked to the dance floor  
"Not so fast babe"The man said and he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him "Where are your three knights in shining armors now?"And he tighten his grip around her waist pulling her closer to his body

*There were more lights where they are standing right now,she looked at him and immediatly recognised him : He's the man who asked her to dance earlier when she was with the F3

"Let go of me please... You're hurting me"She beged him while trying to hold her tears  
"Why will I do it? You actualy owe me this dance... If you were as cooperative as your two friends and danced with me earlier,we wouldn't be at this situation right now"His hands moved from her waist to her hips  
"You're drunk sir..." She tried to free herself from him but no success,he was stronger then her  
"Where are those three bastards right now to save you from me? No one is here for you,you're all mine"

*She watched in horror as he lowered is face toward hers. Gathering all her strength,she kicked him in the balls and ran away... She was searching for a familiar face among the crowd while runing but she found no one,her feet led her to an empty avenue not far away from where she was earlier,breathing in relief that she finally got rid of him,she tried to decide what to do next

"You little whore!"She froze in her place 'Otoke?How did he...?' And before she could react,she found herself harshly pushed against the wall  
"AHHHH!"Ga Eul screamed as the tears found their way out of her eyes  
"SHUT UP!"He ordred as he raised his hand to slap her. The girl closed her eyes expecting the contact of his hand on her face in any second,but that never happend,instead,he pulled away from her

"Didn't I tell you to get lost you asshole?"

*This voice,it is so familiar,yeah it is! It's... She opened her eyes and yes! she was right!

"Yi Jeong sunbae!"She said half surprised half relieved that someone finally came to save her,she watched as her savior grabed the man by the collar and punched him in the nose,which caused him to loose his balance and fell on the floor,but he quickly stood up and punched Yi Jeong in the mouth... Yi Jeong checked the corner of his low lip and found blood

"You're so death!"And with that,he gave him a strong punch and kicked him in the stomach and so,Ga Eul's attacker passed out

*Ga Eul was still under the shock when Yi Jeong took her wrist and draged her with him

"Aish what are you? A trouble magnet?"Asked Yi Jeong in annoyance  
"Sunbae I-I-I... I'm s..."Muttered Ga Eul while being dragged  
"Save it for yourself I don't wanna hear anything!"Replayed the young man harshly "The others went back to the hotel and as if I was you're baby-sitter they asked me to bring you back!"

*He was walking fast dragging her behind him when suddenly her hand sliped from his

"Aiie!"She winced in pain

*He turned around to see what happened,and he rolled his eyes: She was sitting on the floor her left leg outstreched to the front while the other one curled under her,pain was writen all over her face

"Now what?!"Yi Jeong crossed his arms while staring at her  
"I fell on my foot!"Cried Ga Eul in pain  
Yi Jeong sighted and went back to her,he bowed and took her arm "Come on get up!"He pulled her up,and as she tried to stand,her foot couldn't take the pressure and fell again"AH!"She screamed "I can't do it sunbae!"

*Yi Jeong started to get annoyed,'what is she exactly playing?'He wondered as he was thinking of what to do next,he glanced at her and saw her hopelessly massaging her her sore foot with her hand while wipping her tears with the other,she looked like a little kid who just fall off a swing... He shook his head as to shoo away this last thought 'Eun Jae always looked like this!' He said to himself while looking away... From the corner of his eye,he could still see her in the same position. For a moment (Just a brief mini moment),he felt pitty 'Aiiiiish I can't belive I'm doing this!'He cursed while kneeling in front of her in a way that his back was facing her

"Climb"He said shortly while looking away  
She stared at him surprised "Bwoh?"  
"I said climb!"He repeted as he rolled his eyes for the second time

*Much to his dismay,she did not move,sighting for the nth time,he took her hands and hoocked them around his neck,wraped her legs around his waist,stood up,and with steady slow steps headed to his car in the parking,his face was impassive,rather wearing a poker face trying as much as he can to control his breathing process,the contact of her bare legs'skin on his hands felt electric and sent goosebumps all over his body,her breath on the back of his neck burned like fire,her rose perfum sneaked to his nostril and he suddenly felt numb... It really felt like torture,so,he quickned his steps toward the car hoping for the night to end. Ga Eul was startled,in fact she didn't expect him to do this. Since she met him,she brought nothing but trouble to his life,and he keep on saving her,she actually felt guilty toward him and everytime she try to apologize ,something stops her. They finally arrived to the car,he put her on the passenger sit and buckled the belt for her avoiding any eye contact with her,and he hoped to his sit and drove away...

*A pregnant silence filled the car during the trip back to the hotel,just the sounds of their uneven breaths were heard. Once they reached their destination,Yi Jeong shut the engine down,and got out of the car,taking his time to cross to Ga Eul's door,he open this latter and kneeled,this time,he didn't need to say anything because the girl already understood and gently hoocked her hands around his neck and shyly wraped her legs around his waist again and the same process repeated itself again : He stood up and marched slowly to the elevator,they were inside this latter when they heard it

"Aww c'est trop romantique! Ils sont parfait l'un pour l'autre!"  
"Oui t'as raison! Je souhaite avoir un copain comme le sien!"

*It was probably some female clerks

*Ga Eul's cheeks were now crimson red,good thing he wasn't seeing her. The elevator trip seemed like if it is taking forever to Yi Jeong,of course he understood what these women said and the fact that they looked like a couple annoyed him more... Much to his relief,the doors finally opened in the fifteenth floor,it was so quiet that the only sound that were heard were his italian shoes's contact with the marble floor,it was when he stoped walking when Ga Eul opened her eyes and found them standing in front of her room

"Give me the pass"He said in a cold tone  
"N-neh"She untied one hand from his neck and searched though her small pochette and handed him what he asked for

*He quickly slide the pass through the lock and the door opened,without invitation,he got in and went straight to the bed where he put her and he sat on the edge of the same mattress,he watched her attentively as she took off her sandal,she begun with her fine foot,then the damaged one. He stood up and went to her bathroom and cameback minutes after,carrying an emergency kit,and he sat again on the same place

"Let me see this"

*She watched closely as he took her foot,put it on his lap and open the kit and took out an ointment and applied it,although his touch was gentle,she still felt the pain but forced herself to keep her mouth shut... For the first time since the begining of the day,she dared and looked at his face and watched every single detail: From his wavy black hair and eyebrows,his serious almost black orbs,his pointy nose,to his pouting bruised lips... Wait a minute,bruised lips?

"Sunbae your lips! they are bruised!"Unconsciously,she put her finger on the red spot on his mouth,as on cue,Yi Jeong let go of her foot and glanced at her and watched her sight directed to his mouth. Her touch felt like fire burning each and every part of his face,he pushed her hand away as if it was a danger threating his life and stood up abruptly and mumbled a "I'm fine" And stormed out of the room after closing the door behind him,leaving a perplexed Ga Eul

"What's the matter with him?"And she held her hand to catch her pyjama

*He hurried inside his room,once he got in,his back slid against the cold door,and took his head between his hands 'What just happened?'He wondred always in the same position,it is his fault in some sort: Why did he have to put that damned pommade on her foot,if he didn't,she wouldn't have dared and touch his face 'Now she'll think I'm an easy target' He stood up and went to wear his PJs... As much as he hate to admit it,he found her beautiful tonight 'That's it,I'm officially crazy' He jumped into his bed trying to get rid of the new Eun Jae's image

'She was as light as a feather don't she eat or what?'...

*Unconsciently,tonight,he was her knight in shining armor tonight

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yeeeeeey for the first time a 100% SoEul chapter

Writing this chapter took me a lot of effort,It was past midnight and I had a long study day and I was obliged to wake up early the next day for a geologie quiz, although I really enjoyed it! My promise to you guys and your support were my motivation

I tried my best this time concerning the grammar mistakes through,I'm sure there are still some sorry :p

I'm really not sure if the next chapter will be updated next week,I begun writing it but I'm not satisfacted about the result. Since mid semestre exams are on the way I think I'll just take a pose (But don't be surprised if you find it next week I'm a moody person hahaha)

RESPONDS

zizinikorealover : Haha I'm more than slow I know sorry :p Anyways no more slowing from now on the SoEul story will be well shaped

daniella : Thank you I'm sure you'll chage your mind about Yi Jeong later :p


	17. Chapter 15 : A Fragment From The Past

Chapter 15 A Fragment From The Past

*Still dressed in her mini blue dress,she was on the rooftop of the hotel,staring at the lights of the romantic city,the quietness of the night was pleasing,it was very late in the night but she didn't care,after helping Jan Di and Jun Pyo to their rooms with the assistance of Woo Bin,Jae Kyung didn't feel like sleeping and found this stuning place,she was leaning against a railling and looking at the Eiffel Tower,this amaizing 314 meters of iron was a muse to her eyes, she always wondred what was so special about it,what made lovers all over the world attracted to Paris,now the answer was right in front of her: It is the magical aura that this city give them... A freezing breeze crossed her and she couldn't help but shiver and wrap her arms around her body. Smiling,she thought how much her life is perfect

*Since her birth Jae Kyung had everything a normal kid could want,a carrying parents,they weren't that rich but they provided her and her brother everything they need,in school she was always brilliant as a student,popular,loved by everybody,but Jan Di was her closest friend since elementary school. The two friends were so diffrent: Jan Di never liked studies,that's why when she graduated from high school,she swore she's never coming back to school,Jae Kyung on the other hand choose to go to SEC (Seoul Economy College),so she had to move from Gangnam to Seoul and of course,her childhood friend Jan Di came with her and they both bought a small house from their own savings,during these two years Jan Di worked sevral full time jobs,while JK's time was divided between her studies and two part time jobs. Even in college,she was one of the top students,and the opportunity came one day during her second year in SEC as she was recommended by her teacher to pass an interview for the famous F3 Constructions,and as expected,she was immediatly hired to be Song Woo Bin's assistant... Due to her new job and full schedual, specially the travels outside the country,she had to stop college in order to focus on her work,and she didn't regret one bit of it,with Woo Bin being the perfect gentle boss, she wasn't as unfortunate as Jan Di,or as lost as Ga Eul,call it karma for all the good things she does,she just call it luck

*The wind blew once more,this time causing her hair to dance with it's rhythm,she moved her hands up and down her arms to warm herself

"You're going to catch a cold" She felt a warm texture being put above her shoulders,and a jacketless Woo Bin stood next to her staring at the living painting of Eiffel Tower  
"Now it is you who's going to catch it"She smiled while her hold tightened on the jacket  
"What are you doing here along?"Not moving his gaze from the view  
"Can't sleep... What about you sunbae?"  
"Same... sooo,may I ask what prevent you from sleeping?"  
"Nothing,just thinking"  
"Thinking?"Asked Woo Bin  
"Neh! About everything that is happening currently in my life... You know since I started working for F3 Constractions,I've been like living a dream,with you sunbae we almost toured the world,working with you,Jun Pyo sunbae,and Yi Jeong sunbae is just great! Thanks for everything"Jae Kyung said with a sweet smile on her lips  
Woo Bin stared at her in amaizement "Wow,I never knew you loved your job that much"  
"Haha I really do! Thanks for choosing me to be your secretary,I mean a lot of girls applied for the job... Why me?"  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Of course!"  
"A year ago,when we did that interview to chose a secretary,as you said,a lot of girls applied for the job. Thanks to Yi Jeong's infamos reputation,the majority of these girls were inexperimented and thought that they're going to be chosen standing on their looks... I had this kind of feeling that I was hosting a fashion show,the guys really enjoyed it but I was annoyed until you came into that door,you were the only one who is dressed proprely,and with your degrees and and grades,I had to hire you immediatly... In fact,I'm the one who should thank you,you did and still do a great job for me! I'm glad I have a friend like you"Woo Bin opened his arms inviting Jae Kyung,this latter didn't know if she should or not,but the young man smirked and just pulled her toward him and gave her a warm hug

*For the next hour,Woo Bin and Jae Kyung talked about nothing and everything,they got to know eachother: Jae Kyung told Woo Bin about her family's restaurant in Gangnam and the funny incidents she had while she was helping her parents there,her long friendship with Jan Di,her love for dancing,her Achluophobia (Fear of the darkness),her creepy high school boyfriend and how she had to ask Jan Di's help to get rid of him,he also knew that she wishes to go to a DBSK concert. (Luckly he did not ask her about Ga Eul). Woo Bin on the other hand told her about Yi Jeong's bad episode with Eun Jae,Jun Pyo's crazy adventures while they were still young,she knew that her boss is a huge fan of car races,that his father always supported his decision of being independent, that his mom still embarrass him in front of his friends by calling him funny names,that he learn dancing through some CDs Yi Jeong's younger sister obliged them to watch,and that he hates solitude

*They listened carfully one to the other,remembering every single little detail,it's been a year since they started working together and tonight was the first time that they open up for eachother... It was around 3:30 when they both decided that it was time to sleep,Woo Bin accompanied Jae Kyung to her door

"Komao for today,it was really fun"  
"Komao also to you"Replied JK  
"So euhh... Good night!"Wished Woo Bin  
"To you too"smiled Jae Kyung as she opened her door

*Their eyes locked into eachother,and then,the man leaned toward the young woman and gave her a significant kiss on the cheek,and stormed to his room a goofy smile on his face,leaving behind him a blushing surprised Jae Kyung who,got into her room and slid against her door smiling

Next morning:

"Ga Eul! What happened to your foot?"Asked Jan Di as she ran to her best friend when she saw her limping while descending the staires  
"Ah? Euh... N-N-Nothing"Replied Ga Eul arriving finally to the table where everybody was sitting with the assistance of her best friend  
"What do you mean by nothing huh? Your foot is hurt what happened yesterday?" Woo Bin throw some glares at Yi Jeong who was sitting across him eyes glued to his plat  
"Well euh... after you guys left yesterday,I... Euh... I stumbled on the staires"  
'Trying to protect me huh?'Thought Yi Jeong while still avoiding the people around him's gaze  
"Oh Ga Eul it's your broken foot!"Jae Kyung examined her friend's foot  
"Broken foot?"Shooted Woo Bin and Jun Pyo as they looked at Ga Eul,even Yi Jeong was gazing in surprise at the young woman who was now looking down  
"How did that happen?"Asked Jun Pyo  
"In fact she..."Begun Jae Kyung  
"I was searching a book on a high shelf and I fell off the chair where I was standing,and so,I... Broke my foot. Don't worry it is nothing serious"Lied Ga Eul  
"Nevertheless,you have to get a check by a doctor"Said Woo Bin  
"No need for that sunbae,it's been over than two months,besides it doesn't hurt that much"

*Sensing her discomfort,the guys decided to drop the subject,Woo Bin was suspisious about the whole staires thing,and glanced at Yi Jeong who was playing with his food,which confirmed his doubts: Something happened yesterday

*The breakfast was somehow quiet,with Jan Di and Jun Pyo's silent glaring battle,Jae Kyung and Woo Bin who were acting awkward toward eachother,Yi Jeong who was engrossed in thinking that maybe(just maybe) he was mean with the girl yesterday,and finally the girl herself looking at her tea glass as if she commited a crime (Cause she really hate when she have to lie) but she really didn't want Jae Kyung or Jan Di to take blame for her if ever the truth was revealed

*The gang was work-free today,so they decided to enjoy this sunny day and went to the beach. The beach wasn't so crowded (Probably because it is the middle of the week,people are either in work or at school)... The parasols were instaled by the boys as well as the chairs,while the girls layed their beach towels on the sand... The guys were swiming while JK and Jan Di were laying on the towels under the sun rays to gain some tan,Ga Eul on the other hand was sitting under the parasol and reading the book that Ji Hoo gave her last week when she went to visit him in the hospital,the beach's breeze was so refreching,and it was awfully familiar. Sometime later the guys cameback all wet and sat on the chairs

"So this is how it's going to work: If you beat me to that green flat over there,I'll give you the photo,if you don't then I'll show it to the girls arasso?"Woo Bin suggested to Jun Pyo while Yi Jeong burst out laughting  
"What?! No! Absoloutly no! Are you crazy?"An alarmed Jun Pyo said  
"Are you afraid that he'll run faster than you? I thought you're don't turn challenges down"Grinned Yi Jeong  
"Ha!You think you stand a chance in front of me? I can beat you while carrying a girl on my back!"  
"Then so it'll be"Ga Eul,Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo watched as Woo Bin stood from his chair and went to JK and whispered something in her ear and she nodded smiling and he kneeled in front of her and she got on his back and he stood up smirking at his friend and began walking toward the green flat that was located at the other end of the beach,it was then that Jun Pyo understood what Woo Bin is doing,so,he stood as well and went to Jan Di

"Palli (Hurry up)"He ordred Jan Di while tapping his back  
"Huh?"Jan Di rose her eyebrow "What?"  
"Aish you woman!"And he left her and throw her on his shoulder and started runing toward the green flat in an attempt to win over Woo Bin who was halfway there  
"AHHHHH! Put Me Doooooown!"Jan Di screamed as she was trying to free herself from him by beating his back

*Yi Jeong was still looking at his friend's chilidish behavior and laughting,but something distracted his attention: Ga Eul wasn't laughing,but rather looking like if she saw a ghost,still glancing at where Jan Di was sitting earlier and then,she suddenly stood up and walked to the beach slowly almost dragging her feet,he watched as her feet got wet by the water,while she's marching as if guided by invisible powers,he sighted not knowing what to do as she got further and finally his curiousity won over him and he got up and followed her making sure that she won't notice him

*A sens of déja vu,the way Jan Di screamed,the way Jun Pyo carried her,when a sudden memory cameback: She saw herself laying on the sand exactly like Jan Di earlier,and then,a man in his fourties carried her the same way Jun Pyo did and she screamed the exact same words: "AHHHHH! Put Me Doooooown!... Appa" This last word left her breathless,unable to think or organise her thoughts she lost notion of the time and space,and then,it is like if her feet got a mind on their own,carried her to the water,that allien word didn't leave her mind 'Appa,appa,appa...'She kept on repeating over and over again,truth to be told she didn't see his face clearly,but he seemed so familiar... She walked for God-knows how long,her damaged foot was too numb to feel the pain,the sun was burning her skin,her head felt so hot and about to explose,but again,as if you turned the botton off,her feet stopped walking and her knees met the hot sand and the barrier that was holding her tears fade away and waterfalls started streaming down her face silently

*He was tierd,it has been three hours since he was following her,each time he convince himself to stop and comeback,his curious self win over him... Jun Pyo called him to ask him about Ga Eul because they are intending to comeback to the hotel,he told him that she's with him and that they can comeback to the hotel cause he'll bring her with him later and he hang up only to find Ga Eul knees on the sand sobbering silently

"Aishhh what's wrong with her?"He said out loud as he watched her from a distance not knowing what to do

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Do you guys like it Huh huh huh?

It is a very long chapter sorry about that,no wonder,because I wrote this one during a Math class (I love Maths but the teacher is sooo boring and if you try to focus with him,I swear you'll found yourself sleeping in no time :p) So I thought why not doing something good for the humanity and the result gave this chapter hahaha

What do you guys think Yi Jeong will do? Well you guys have to wait for three weeks or so,cause my mid semester exams are scheduled two weeks from now

I'm still not sure about what Yi Jeong will do,so if you guys have any propositions for me please review or PM me, I might use some help

RESPONDS

zizinikorealover : I love ya too my dear thanks so so much for the positif reviews,it meant a lot to me :*

dannybavi31 : Yeah finally Yi Jeong did something right :D Ga Eul may (or not :p) remember her past,be patient my friend let's don't spoil the surprise

Oh one last thing,I begun writing a new fic also about our favourite SoEul couple,it is called "The Butterfly And A White Flower" (I might change the title later) It is my first songfic,it was supposed to be a tragic one shot but I kinda felt sorry about the characters,and decided to make it a multi-chapter fiction... And I promiss if I get some good reviews and do well in my up coming exams,I'll publish it right away :D (Sorry to be so annoyingly talkative)


End file.
